Reclamation
by Deeca
Summary: As Warden Renee Amell struggles with the possibility of Alistair becoming king. Elizabeth Cousland struggles to reclaim her life after surviving her family's massacre. These two women form an unlikely bond as they navigate through the Blight and beyond Amell/Alstair & eventual Cousland/Teagan
1. Chapter 1

Reclamation

As Warden Renee Amell struggles with the possibility of Alistair becoming king, Elizabeth Cousland struggles to reclaim her life after surviving her family's massacre. The two women form an unlikely bond as they navigate through the Blight and beyond

Amell/Alstair & eventual Cousland/Teagan

An AU Story on the events of Dragon Age

"This is a waste of time," Sten grumbled as he followed the group.

"No Sten," Teagan stopped and looked at him. "I've known the Couslands for quite awhile. They are one of the oldest families in Lothering and Teyrn Cousland…. is a good man. His wife and daughter deserve to know what happened at Ostagar and I know they will give what help they can. I also want to check out these rumors."

"Those rumors are…troubling," Wynne agreed.

"I actually met Lord Fergus," Alistair added. "He mentioned Duncan being a family friend. Apparently Teyrn Cousland let Duncan stay at Highever whenever he needed some time to himself."

"You mentioned the Teyrn was not with him," Wynne remembered.

"Fergus told me his father was riding out with Arl Howe and his men."  
>"And you didn't see them at all?" Teagan looked at him."<p>

"We were too busy with Duncan to know what was going on," Renee took Alistair's hand. "So how long have you known the Couslands Teagan?"

"Ever since I could remember my family has been friends with them," Teagan said before taking a sip from his canteen. "Highever and Rainesfere have had a good trade partnership for the last few years as well. Bryce is…a good friend. He also was one of Cailan's favorite advisers. Bryce traveled to Orlais on Cailan's behalf several times to improve relations and increase trade. We need to increase trade with Orlais. They are buying our goods from other countries because we don't offer enough to them."

"And I'm sure Loghain was the first to speak out against this,"Alistair glared.

"Yes," Teagan shook his head. "He'd get into fights with Eamon over it."

"And what about his daughter?" Wynne asked. "Have you ever met her?"

"Once," Teagan chuckled. "It was five years ago. Elizabeth was around sixteen at the time and very pretty. She also had a bit of crush on me and I…had to turn her down…gently. When I last spoke to Cailan…he spoke rather highly of her. It seemed she not only caught his eye but most of the other noblemen as well when she made her debut at court. She apparently has turned into quite the beauty."

"Knowing my brother's reputation, I'm sure he did," Alistair said sarcastically.

"Cailan told me Elizabeth rebuffed him and of course made him want her more," Teagan shook his head.

"But can she fight?" Oghren pushed his way through the group.

"Bryce and Eleanor Cousland not only gave their children the best education but they received the best battle training as well. Last time I spoke with Bryce he mentioned her winning a local tournament."

"Two handed? Sword and Shield? What is she?" Oghren demanded.

"I believe she's a dual wielding rogue and archer Oghren," Teagan said exasperatedly.

"It's not uncommon for there to be rogues in the nobility," Leliana said thoughtfully.

"She's also quite the artist from what Bryce told me. She painted a landscape that he presented to Empress Celene. He told me she was so impressed that Elizabeth received an open invitation to come to Orlais to paint."

"I can't wait to meet her," Leliana said eagerly.

"We better stop," Zevran said as he looked down the road with his spyglass. "There is a blockade at the town's entrance."

"Maker be praised. Help has come."

They turned to find three men making their way out of the woods and staggering toward them.

"Are you alright?" Renee walked toward them. "What's going on?"

"Yes what happened?" Teagan came up from behind.

"I'm Mayor Redmond Barkley and these are my sons, Paul and Jonathon. I am also leader of the Highever Militia and we have been under siege by Howe's men."

"I'm Bann Teagan of Rainesfere," Teagan approached the man. "We came to pay our respects to Teyrna Cousland and her daughter and to seek aid. We heard some rumors from some of the other townships we passed but weren't sure if they were true."

"Maker. They really did cut us off from Ferelden," One of the younger man gasped.

"What happened?"

"The Teyrn and his wife are dead," Redmond wiped his brow as Wynne and Renee approached the men. "Arl Howe laid siege to the castle and town then claimed the teynir."

"I thought he was supposed to head to Ostagar the next day," Alistair said.

"Lady Elizabeth said they were attacked at night," One of the younger man explained.

"Elizabeth is still alive?" Teagan exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"She escaped from the dungeons a few months back," Redmond explained. "Some of the other militia who fled into the woods found her."

"Is she alright?" Wynne gripped her staff hard.

"One of those mages from that collective treated her," Redmond sighed and shook his head. "But you can tell she endured… a great deal being locked up."

"Where is she now?" Renee asked.

"Lady Elizabeth roams the woods surrounding Castle Highever waiting for Howe's men who are looking for her she… hunts them with her war dog," Jonathon reached for his father's canteen.

"She says they're after her for something she has," Paul added.

"Can you please help us retake our town?" Redmond pleaded. "Howe has not returned and left a unit in town and one at the castle with his son."

"They have been threatening and forcing our people to make supplies for the war," Jonathon added. "The only let them eat once a day. We've been sneaking food at night to them."

"Hasn't the castle been looted?" Leliana asked. "Usually they loot and abandon…or burn."

"No," Redmond shook his head. "We managed to capture one of the men and Lady Elizabeth questioned him. They are just supposed to watch over the castle. Howe planned to deal with everything after helping the Regent deal with the civil war and the Blight. And he needed what Lady Elizabeth has."

"What happened to the man you captured?" Renee asked.

"She killed him." Paul looked away.

"Loghain has to be part of this," Alistair glared.

"We'll help you," Renee said. "I think with all of us, the Blackstone Irregulars that followed us and Teagan's men, we can reclaim your town but then we're going to look for Lady Elizabeth."

"She may need our help," Wynne agreed.

"Maker bless you," Barkley said gratefully.

"This is going to be fun," Zevran said as he unsheathed his blades. "I'll sneak over to the buildings and take some of them out."

"They have men on the roofs," Paul warned.

"That won't be a problem," Leliana patted the man's shoulder and grabbed her bow before disappearing into the woods with Zevran.

"I'll meet with Howe's men and those mercenaries that joined us," Teagan suggested. "Alistair, Oghren, & Sten can accompany me. Ser Perth, take the men and get into position in the bush on the left side of the road."

"Morrigan, Wynne and I will be at the back," Renee said. "Alistair will give the signal when its time to strike."

Teagan walked ahead and the three followed while Renee motioned for the mayor to hide.

The three men immediately saw them approaching.

"Halt!" An unshaven guard unsheathed his sword and walked toward the group. "Highever is now governed by Teyrn Howe. What business do you have here?"

"What happened to the Couslands?" Teagan gripped his sword.

"They've been put to death for their allegiance to Orlais."

"My father was _not_ a traitor!"

The guard coughed and Teagan stepped back as the blood sprayed from the wound where the arrow hit.

Turning as the man collapsed, he caught a brief glimpse of a woman standing on one the guard towers. Even with the sun partially blinding his view, he knew it was Elizabeth.

"That's Bann Teagan," Another guard ran toward them. "Howe wanted him dealt with as well. Maybe he won't be angry if we bring him his head."

Before he could strike, Alistair used his templar abilities to throw the guards back and let out a whistle.

The townspeople shrieked and yelled before running into the various buildings that were not burned.

Teagan shield bashed one of the men and managed to knock the other one back with his sword before plunging it into him as Morrigan, Renee, and Wynne unleashed waves of electricity, fireballs and ice. Looking around he saw Zevran sneak over towards one of the archers and slit his throat in such a nonchalant way it chilled him.

As he fought with them, it was easy to see they were not the typical trained men and women most nobility employed. It was as if Howe looked to the bottom of the barrel and employed every rough neck willing to work for the coin. They fought hard and dirty and from the ache on his side, he could tell that he had at least cracked some ribs.

He jumped out of the way just as Renee and Morrigan unleashed a storm of fire.

"Turning toward the woods, he caught a glimpse of the back of Elizabeth as she disappeared in the brush.

Seeing that the remaining men had dropped their swords, Teagan ran towards the area where he last saw Elizabeth running towards

He found her in the clearing cornered by several men. Renee had caught up to him and they watched as she kicked one to the ground and threw one of the rusty daggers at another.

"Get that bitch!"

As the remaining men lunged for her Renee unleashed a spell that paralyzed them and Teagan finished them off.

"Elizabeth," Teagan stepped over the bodies.

"I'm warning you…don't come any closer because I have _nothing_ to lose."

"Elizabeth. It is me; Teagan and this is Renee Amell. She is a Grey Warden."

"Teagan?" Elizabeth blinked but backed away as he approached her.

Dressed in worn armor and, her hair tied back with string, she looked gaunt and her green eyes conveyed the horrors that she had went through.

"We're not going to hurt you," Renee gently said. "There's more of our group up ahead."

"You liberated the town?" Elizabeth brushed the bangs out of her face. "Then you know my parents are dead. They killed my nephew and sister-in law too."

"I am so sorry Elizabeth," Teagan stepped closer to her but she moved away.

"There is a group of twenty men and four Tevinter mages commanded by Thomas Howe and a Captain Wentworth occupying my home. I want them _dead_ as well the silver bars Howe stole from the Denerim treasury out of the castle."

"Howe stole from the treasury?" Teagan wiped the blood from his face.

"One of the many mistakes Howe made was thinking I was passed out in my cell. He talked…_a_ _great deal_. He stole silver bars and gold from the treasury and bragged how easy it was. I want it _out _of the castle."

"Teagan we have enough people to reclaim it," Renee looked up toward the castle.

"We can take all of that back to Redcliffe for Eamon to see," Teagan looked at Elizabeth

"We will help you, my lady," She looked back at Elizabeth.

"Thank you and there is _no_ need for formalities. You can me Liz or Elizabeth. In return for your help, I promise to aid you in _**any way**_ I can. I know my father… would have wanted me to help you."

"Would you be willing to speak at the Landsmeet?" Renee asked.

"If it helps me get the justice for my family's massacre but it will have to be _after_ I kill Howe," Elizabeth sheathed her weapons

Mayor Barkley emerged from the bushes with his sons and several men.

"I'm so glad you are all aright," Elizabeth rushed towards them.

"We are now thanks to Bann Teagan, the Wardens and everybody else and we're going to help you reclaim Highever Castle," Barkley said.

"Mayor Barkley my father would not want you to risk your life as well as your sons. Please see to the townspeople's needs. We'll speak more when this is over with."

"Yes my lady," Barkley bowed.

"One of my traveling companions is a spirit healer," Renee looked at Elizabeth. "Maybe she should examine you before we make plans to reclaim the castle."

"She can examine me once the castle is cleared of those traitors!"

"Maybe we should head back to the road, meet everyone, and make plans," Teagan suggested.

"There you are," Alistair came through the bushes slowed down near Renee as Elizabeth looked at him.

"This is Alistair," Teagan said. "He's a Warden as well."

"I am so sorry for your loss my lady," Alistair bowed.

"Thank you," Elizabeth looked away

"We're going to reclaim the castle for Elizabeth," Renee said as Elizabeth brushed past her.

"That's good but why was she staring at me like that?" Alistair shrugged.

"I think it's because she met Cailan once and sees the resemblance Alistair," Teagan said.

"She looks so pale," Renee said worriedly.

"I know," Teagan shook his head as they made their way back to the road. "Maker knows what she endured."


	2. Chapter 2

Reclamation

Chapter 2

"You travel with an interesting group," Elizabeth said as she looked at everyone and then glanced at Sten. "When I was held prisoner one of the Tevinter soldiers waiting for their magisters to arrive said I was going to become a new plaything for one of the most powerful magisters in Tevinter. I told them I would only escape to Seheron and would submit to the Qun before I let them have me. That man took such offense he had me chained up and beaten."

"And you would have been accepted," Sten nodded approvingly.

"How…how did you endure that?" Leliana asked

"I knelt in my father's blood as he made me promise that I would survive," Elizabeth paced around the group as they stood in silence. "I failed when they caught me but a Cousland _always _keeps a promise. I had to endure it."

"But how did you escape?" Renee asked.

"My father spared no expense when it came to my training. I waited for the perfect moment once I knew Howe had left Highever. One of his men made the unfortunate mistake of… letting his guard down and I killed him. I escaped and fled into the woods undetected and that is where the militia found me. Now can we continue this conversation later? Seneschal Miles Danson and some of my father's guardsmen are languishing in the dungeons and I'd like to get them out."

"How do we go about this?" Teagan sheathed his sword and looked at Elizabeth.

"There are only two guards at the larder's entrance and they rotate every four hours," Elizabeth brushed the bangs out her face. "They _never_ hunt for me at night. We can ambush the castle at night the way they did… with my family."

"There is the matter of those mages Lady Elizabeth," Wynne stepped forward.

"I already escaped by the time those mages arrived but once while hiding in some bushes I overheard Howe's men complaining how they would never help search for me. They apparently _never_ sent word to Howe that I had escaped."

"If we are to risk our lives you should at least tell us why they are after you," Morrigan broke her silence.

"You don't have to Elizabeth," Renee said as she glared at Morrigan.

"It's alright," Elizabeth said. "They want to know where the main vault is. We have a treasury but it's only used to store a small amount of gold for transactions made on a weekly basis and there were some other miscellaneous items in there as well. The vault stores the bulk of our legacy. There are Cousland artifacts in there that date back hundreds of years. My mother in her infinite wisdom…had all of us put our valuables and personal treasures in there two days before my father and brother were to ride out. It's almost like…she knew what was going to happen."

"Howe must have been furious when he discovered that," Zevran remarked.

"He was," Elizabeth nodded. "And I made him angrier when he couldn't torture it out of me. But there was _no_ way I was going to let that traitorous bastard steal Eight hundred years' worth of history and sell it off piece by piece."

"Let's get the castle back for you," Renee said gently.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said. "I want to say something to everyone here."

She stepped towards the middle of the town square as a crowd formed around her.

"Citizens of Highever. Thanks to the Wardens and the group of brave men and women that followed them, you are free. Once we purge and reclaim the Castle, I _promise_ you will be protected and what was lost will be rebuilt. We will come out of this _stronger_. Highever will endure and I swear to you Rendon Howe _will pay_ for his crimes for what he did to all of you as well as for the slaughter of my family."

The crowd applauded and cheered, a few of them rushed to her, and she hugged them before walking over to where the militia and the Blackstone irregulars were to give them her thanks.

Suddenly a light brown Mabari came running towards her as one Paul Barkley caught up to them.

"Rex," Elizabeth knelt down and hugged the dog.

"I thought you would want him with you my lady," Paul bowed.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said gratefully. "Are the other dogs well?"

"They're still safe and being cared for."

Elizabeth turned to Teagan, Renee and the others looking at her, "When the castle was under siege, our kennel master set all the dogs free before he was killed. The militia rounded up the ones that survived including my Rex."

"How many dogs do you have?" Alistair asked

"Twenty two," Paul gave Rex a scratch. "Seventeen males and five females but two of them are heavy with pups."

"The dogs that have not bonded with any of the men can be brought back once we have the castle."

"Of course my lady," Paul nodded.

"So how do we go about this?" Teagan asked.

"The plan is simple," Elizabeth turned to the castle. "Since I know it inside and out, I will lead a small group in through the larder's entrance while the rest of you make your way to the main gate. There are two guards posted at each tower along with a group that patrols the grounds around there. You need to take them out as quietly as possible and wait. I will make unlock the gate from the inside."

"It's a good plan," Renee nodded. "Who do you want to take with you?"

"I'd like to take Teagan, Zevran, and you Renee. The rest of you can make your way to the main entrance. Rex can stay with you."

"I can't wait to knock some heads," Oghren said eagerly.

"I don't care what it takes," Elizabeth looked at the group. "I want them _dead_."

"Elizabeth, we should try to keep one of them alive," Wynne suggested. "We could take them back to Redcliffe and then to Denerim. They could provide testimony to Howe's atrocities and possibly provide evidence if Loghain was involved."

"And if anyone asks for mercy they should be given it," Leliana broke her silence.

"_Mercy_?" Elizabeth's eyes glared. "When I was rotting in that cell I overhead the guards gloating how my sister-in-law begged Thomas Howe for my nephew's life. Thomas killed Orianna first then Oren. My eight-year-old nephew watched his mother _die_ before he was cut down himself. Where is the mercy in that?

"I…I'm sorry," Leliana stepped backed in the crowd.

"Elizabeth," Teagan said gently. "I _promise _you, any man we keep alive will get the justice he deserves. He could provide information that implicates both Howe and Loghain and could be an asset in _ending_ this civil war."

"We have to end this to focus on the Blight," Renee said gently. "Because if we don't. Ferelden will be lost. We need this civil war to end."

"Captain…John Wentworth," Elizabeth said reluctantly. "He was left in charge along with Thomas Howe. He has gray hair and a very distinct mole on the left side of his face and he'll likely have the answers you seek but you better keep him _far _away from me."

"Thank you Elizabeth," Renee watched Elizabeth sheathed her dagger and sword and walked away from the group. Rex followed her and made herself comfortable beside her after she sat down on a patch of grass

"I'm really worried about her," Teagan watched as Elizabeth hugged Rex.

"I am too," Wynne sighed. "I've caught her wincing a few times. I do not care if they are not severe it is obvious she has some injuries that haven't healed properly.

"I'm just happy there isn't any resistance from the group about reclaiming the castle. I mean even Sten seems willing to help compared to how he was a few hours ago," Renee glanced

"I've read the Qunari despite their extreme beliefs always look after their own. He probably respects the loyalty and determination she has," Wynne took a sip from her canteen.

"Look at her," Morrigan marveled. "That young woman knows the power of survival. The anger, the desire to avenge her family…it has sustained her. Tis not something I expected from someone of her station."

"She needs to grieve Morrigan," Wynne's brow furrowed. "This anger will only consume her."

"And considering what's she's been through, she is certainly entitled to it," Morrigan pulled an apple out her pack and begin to nibble on it.

"We should just appreciate the fact that Morrigan thinks she's entitled to grieve," Alistair scoffed.

"You two," Renee took Alistair's hand. "Save the fighting for later."

"You're right," Alistair stared icily at Morrigan as she walked away.

"I still can't believe it," Teagan admitted. "I never liked Rendon Howe but he never came across as being capable of such atrocities."

"He did hire that elf to spy on Redcliffe so it must be true he is Loghain's second," Renee remarked.

"I'm not surprised that this massacre occurred," Zevran said as he walked towards them. "This Howe was the one who sought out the Crows. I met him when I met Loghain. He is indeed the second in command and was reveling in his newfound power. It appears he used the Blight as a means to end the Couslands. Speaking as a former Crow, this was not a spur of the moment killing party. Rendon Howe was likely planning their demise for quite some time."

"It was difficult seeing some of my friends cut down at the Circle," Renee looked away. "I can't imagine what she has been through."

"Be sure to keep an eye on her," Wynne watched as Elizabeth tighten the laces of her boots."

"Oh _we will_," Teagan said a sharpened his blade with a whetstone while watching Elizabeth pace back and forth.

"I still remember the litany Wynne," Renee said as she tied her hair back.

"Good," Wynne nodded. "These mages are from Tevinter. It's best to be prepared."

"We better get a move on," Elizabeth called. "I'll show you the path through the woods that will lead to the road that will take you to the front gate."

"Let's go," Renee put her canteen in her pack.

Zevran and Teagan went over to where Elizabeth was standing as Renee and Alistair motioned for everybody to follow him.

….

A light rain began to fall as Elizabeth led them to a large stonewall and began to remove the brush and debris that concealed a large hole, "This is how I escaped and to this day I am shocked our groundskeepers never discovered it. It is almost as if…the Maker…never mind. Let's go."

They followed her to some overgrown bushes. The two guards were by the entrance. Zevran proceeded to sneak towards them as Elizabeth aimed her bow.

The arrow took the guard down making the other one rush toward him. Zevran immediately snuck up on him and slit his throat.

Elizabeth searched the bodies until she found the keys and opened the door.

They crept down a narrow corridor. A young female elf coming around the corner gasped when seeing them but immediately ran to Elizabeth.

"Lena, thank the Maker your safe," Elizabeth hugged her.

"My lady, I _knew_ you would come back for us. So did the Seneschal."

"How is Miles and the other men in the dungeon?"  
>"Seneschal Miles is still alive," Lena wrung her hands. "And the men are as well but they are very weak from lack of food and torture. They killed Ser Bradley, Ser Simon, Jonah and Marla though. Those mages…. bled them."<p>

"Lena this is ending _tonight._ The town has been reclaimed thanks to these Wardens, Bann Teagan and the group they're traveling with."

"It's good you have come," the elf said between breaths. "Captain Wentworth and Thomas Howe are planning to cut their losses when they kept failing to recapture you. They're packing anything of value they can find in crates and were planning to leave at the end of the week. They mentioned leaving Ferelden too."

"Why would Thomas abandon his own father?" Teagan said in a hushed voice.

"I'm not surprised," Elizabeth turned to him. "When his father was here I saw him hit Thomas several times. When he was placed in charge, Thomas was half drunk most of the time."

"Did they hurt you?" Renee looked at Lena.

"They kept me alive because I can cook," Lena looked down at the floor and shook her head. "And I thank the Maker everyday they enjoyed my cooking. Those mages from Tevinter insisted on _having the comforts _of home. Nolan and Samiel make sure their quarters are clean and the clothes laundered. Sherry helps me and the others."

"Where are those mages," Renee asked.

"Two were in the dining room while the others could be in the library or main hall. They haven't killed anyone in a while. I think some of the men are afraid of them."

"Thank you Lena. When this over with, I swear to you reparations _will be made_ to the families of everyone that was killed."

"Your family has _always_ been good to us," Lena put her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "I won't leave you and I will help you rebuild."

"Thank you. Now I want you to gather everyone and get in one of the storage rooms then lock and barricade the door."

"I will," Lena promised. "There are two guards in the dungeon. I was to bring them food."

"Don't worry," Elissa looked at the door. "We'll deal with them."

Lena turned and ran down the corridor, disappearing around a corner as Elizabeth opened the door and they crept down the stairs. The two guards were standing on the other side of the wall. Some of the men languishing in the cells looked up, their eyes widening when seeing them.

Renee and Zevran looked at each other, nodded and he immediately threw a dagger at one of the guards while she paralyzed the other.

Elizabeth unsheathed her sword and went over to the guard, "Remember me?"

The man's eyes widened in terror as Elizabeth plunged the sword into him without blinking.

"This fiend used to strip me down and beat me when I was locked up there," Elizabeth pointed to the empty cell.

"I got the key," Teagan stood up after searching one of the bodies and handed it to her.

"Lady Elizabeth."

They turned to see a bedraggled man with overgrown hair and a beard clinging to the cell door.

"Seneschal Miles," Elizabeth rushed to him and opened the door. "Thank the Maker you are alive."

"Pauline and the children...are they alright?

"The militia have protected them," Elizabeth helped him to a bench. "This is Bann Teagan, Warden Renee, and Zevran. There's another group outside waiting for me to open the gates. They liberated the town and now we're going to retake the castle. Are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine," Miles winced as took the water jug. "Praise the Maker you came when you did. They were going to kill us soon."

"Miles, I want you to stay here and attend to the men. Along with Renee, we have two other mages that will attend to _all_ of you afterwards. We're going to make our way to the gate to let the others in," Elizabeth brushed the hair out of her face.

"We'll come back when it's finished," Teagan promised. "Barricade the door with those barrels once we leave."

"I will," Miles promised. "Maker protect all of you."

They followed Elizabeth down the corridor and watched her open the door of storage room where she pushed several crates revealing a hidden sword and shield.

"Thank the Maker! They didn't find them," Elizabeth replaced the sword with one she found and looked back them.

"This was my grandfather's sword and shield. When I realized there was no escape. I hid them."

She set the shield outside against the wall and motioned for them to follow. They made it to the larder where Elizabeth looked down at the floor.

Teagan looked down, saw the stain, and immediately realized what it was.

"This is where…" Elizabeth began.

"Let's reclaim your home my lady," Zevran broke his silence.

"Then follow me," Elizabeth opened the door slowly and they crept down the corridor.

….

Leliana dispatched the tower guards as the group walked down the road to the gates. There were several horse drawn wagons parked on the side of the road.

"It looks like they preparing to leave," Alistair remarked.

Just then then the gate opened and three men came walking out.

"Who in the Maker are you?"

"They're with _me_," Elizabeth said from behind as she withdrew her weapons.

"We're under attack!" The man lunged toward her and she dodged his hits and managed to knock the sword out of his hand before Zevran struck him down.

Men started coming out of the rooms as everybody rushed in.

Elizabeth ran down the corridor where Teagan and Renee were fighting off several men.

"Hello pretty thing."

Elizabeth turned to see the mage smiling at her and she back away from him.

"Thomas Howe was not exaggerating when he described you. You are beautiful even with all that filth on you. Now be a good girl and close your eyes while I deal with your friends."

"Move away from him Elizabeth," Renee used a spell that propelled her back. As the mage raised his arms, the ground started shaking but stopped as is quickly as it started after she chanted.

The mage stumbled back, looked shocked and grunted as Teagan plunged his sword into him.

"The library and dining room are around this corner," Elizabeth brushed past them and they followed her down the corridor and found Sten fighting with several men.

"The one with the claymore…," Elizabeth called. "That's Wentworth!"

"Don't kill him Sten," Renee yelled as two of the men went down.

Wentworth turned, making the mistake of looking at Elizabeth and Sten quickly immobilized him.

"We got one of the other mages," Alistair said as he, Wynne, and Morrigan came down the corner and met up with them.

"The library and Dining Hall are next to each other." Elissa pointed as she watched corridor and saw a man stop fighting as he met her gaze.

"It's _over_ Thomas!" Elizabeth yelled as she ran after him. Rex came around the corner; his snout covered in blood from attacking several of Howe's men and followed her.

The man ran down the corridor and entered the entrance of the largest tower.

"Elizabeth!" Teagan called out to her but she had gone after him.

"Go after her," Wynne said between glancing toward the library and dining room. "Your men are fine. They are spread out with the militia and mercenaries fighting in the other wing."

"I sense very powerful magic coming from that area," Morrigan pointed to the library and dining room. "We must make haste!"

"Why are we wasting time then," Sten growled as he walked to the door.

Teagan turned away, making his way to the entrance and saw Elizabeth and her dog fighting with two men on the stairs. On his way up one of them jumped back, to avoid Elizabeth's hit. Teagan grabbed him and pushed him off the spiral staircase and Rex jumped down on him.

The other man fighting Elizabeth was bloodied but relentless. Unsheathing his sword, Teagan plunged into it his back. The man fell to his knees, Elizabeth kicked him over the side, and he crumbled into a heap near the other man.

"_Do not_ try to stop me Teagan. Thomas Howe _is going to die_ by my blade."  
>"I'm <em>not <em>going to stop you. We'll fight our way through if there are others."

Elizabeth gave a nod and continued up the stairs and Teagan followed her.

Fortunately, there was no resistance and they found Thomas standing on the ledge.

"When you escaped I _knew_ you would return," Thomas said as he turned to look at her. "My father always under estimated what you were capable of."

"And he's going to _pay_ for what massacring my family but it's your turn now. Get off that ledge and face me."

"I don't understand how your father didn't see it."

"See what Thomas?" Teagan broke his silence.

"Bann Teagan, brother of the Arl of Redcliffe. I remember seeing you once in Denerim. My father referred to you as a lazy sad sack. He was planning to kill you after your brother but since you're here that must mean your brother is alive."

"Eamon is very much alive. He is the one who sent us here."

"Then my father failed again," Thomas laughed.

"What did my father not see Thomas?" Elizabeth inched toward him.

"Father _always_ hated and resented your family Liz. He felt like the Howes were held back by the Couslands. All those years of friendship were a ruse. He was _always_ waiting for the right moment to strike."

"And you knew! You are just as vile as your father is. My nephew watched his mother die by your hand before you killed him. You killed an innocent little boy!"

"Elizabeth I did _not_ grow up with a father like yours. My father hadexpectations and when I did not live up to them, I would feel his wrath. You witnessed it as well as experienced it. Wentworth would have gone immediately to my father if I had not done it and I would have been beaten."

"Just like how you beat me in your room after Wentworth brought me in there and afterward you told him that you had _your fun_ when you were too drunk to do anything. You are lying, murdering coward!"

"We never found the vault so you can take comfort in knowing your family's legacy is preserved," Thomas said before taking a sip into the flask he was holding. "I know I don't deserve to request anything of you but I beg of you; _please _leave my sister and brother out of your revenge. Delilah could not take father's depravity and ran away over a year ago. And father sent my brother away years ago because he believed Nathaniel would not abide his wishes."

"I'll consider it," Elizabeth hissed. "Now come down and face me like a man."

"You've already won Liz," Thomas laughed. "Tell Father I'll be waiting for him in the Void."

It only took a second to realize his intent when he dropped the flask then held his arms out.

"Thomas don't you…" Elizabeth went towards him and let out a scream as he fell backward off the ledge.

…

Leliana and Zevran looked down at the lifeless body as Elizabeth Teagan and Rex came out of the tower.

"We saw him fall. Are you two alright?" Leliana looked at them.

"We're fine Leliana," Teagan answered as he looked at Elizabeth.

"That bastard took the coward's way out," Elizabeth looked down at Thomas's body. "Is everybody alright?"

It appears to have quieted down," Teagan looked around.

"Howe's men are dead," Zevran looked toward the dining room. "Your men are searching every room on this floor, the militia is searching the other floors and the mercenaries are searching the grounds."

They turned to see Renee, Alistair, and the others coming out of the dining room.

"Maker. Those mages," Renee sighed. "And to think I thought Jowan's blood magic was powerful."

"Those books Irving had barely scratched the service of blood magic," Wynne leaned against the wall. "They're dead now and that's all that matters."

Elizabeth went over to where Wentworth was laying and watched as he started to stir. She hurriedly searched his pockets and pulled out a key. As he opened his eyes, Elizabeth withdrew her sword and placed it on his chest.

"What are you waiting for," Wentworth laughed.

"I'm not waiting for anything," Elizabeth glared as she began to kick him. "You're coming back to Redcliffe with us. They didn't say I couldn't hurt you though."

"For the love of the Maker…get this bitch off me," Wentworth yelled and curled into a fetal position as Elizabeth kicked him.

"Oh? You don't like it. I'm just giving you a taste of what you gave me. This is for the all the whipping and the beatings. This is for stripping me and parading me around naked as your men laughed and pawed at me. This is for the way you forced my eyelids open to make me look at those things you made of my family's remains."

"Give her a few more moments," Zevran blocked them from going to Elizabeth.

"Howe should have… _never_ agreed to those terms from the magisters," Wentworth grunted. "We should have at least….been able to have a bit fun _passing you around_."

As he sat up against the wall, she kicked him in the groin prompting Wynne and Renee to go to her.

"You reclaimed your home," Wynne said in a gentle tone.

"Alistair would you get him up," Teagan asked. "We can take him to one of the cells when we get the men."

"Remove his armor," Elizabeth stepped away. "But _please_ see to the men's wounds _first_."

"That's what we were intending to do," Renee put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Let's put this traitorous bastard where he _belongs_ and get the men," Alistair yanked Wentworth to his feet.

"It's alright my lady. We're here."

They turned to see Miles standing by Ser Perth and each of the men being assisted by the others.

"I'll show you where the dungeons are," Zevran offered.

"If he tries to resist you know what to do," Elizabeth turned to Miles. "I want you and all of the men to get your wounds looked at."

"Forgive me for saying my lady but you are not looking so well yourself," Miles looked at her.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine. I want all of you to be attended to _**first**_**. **I need to show Teagan the treasury.

"Ser Perth, please get the other men and assist the militia with the removal of the dead," Teagan said as he wiped the blood on his face.

"Yes my lord," Perth nodded. "There were some wagons out front we can use.

"Have the bodies stripped," Elizabeth said. "And save any shield you find with the Howe Crest for the smith to be melted down. At least some good will come if it can be repurposed."

"Yes my lady," Ser Perth nodded.

"Come with me Teagan," Elizabeth motioned for him to follow him.

…

"This is where the treasury is," Elizabeth said as they entered the room. "Hours before….it happened, two guards were playing cards at that very table. The treasury is over here."

Using the key, she opened the door and they entered seeing the sacks of gold neatly arranged on the shelves and two crates of silver bars on the floor.

"Maker," Teagan sucked in his breath when seeing the Denerim Treasury stamp on the crates and sacks. "If Howe can abscond with all of this then Loghain is truly letting things fall apart."

"I want it _out_ of my home."

"Elizabeth, I _promise_ you that when we go back to Redcliffe, we will take all of this with us. Eamon will want to see this and he'll make sure it's returned."

"Thank you Teagan. I need to see the vault and since you are a trusted family friend I want you to come with me."

"Of course."

"It's in another room."

She locked the door and they headed outside where Lena rushed over to her.

"Lady Madeline you saved us," Lena threw her arms around Elizabeth.

"I didn't do it alone," Elizabeth said as she held the elf close. "Are the others alright?"

Samiel and Nolan are stripping the bodies and Sherry is helping all those mages as they help the men," Lena wrung her hands. "I was looking for you to see what I can do."

"Are their clean rooms available?"

"Yes and the barracks is as well."

"Good," Elizabeth nodded. "I want you to go through the belongings of all Howe's men and his son. If you find anything of value or even papers, you bring it to Bann Teagan or me. Also I noticed the larder and kitchen are well stocked."

"I already have some stew cooking. Samiel can get some chicken too. We have plenty of them. After I go through the belongings what shall I do with them?"

"I don't care what you do with them," Elizabeth looked away. "Please keep any money you find and share it with the others. I just want anything that can identify them."

"Yes my lady. I will get Sherry to help me and afterwards we will prepare food."

"Thank you Lena."

"Thank you." Teagan said politely as the elf went by him.

He followed Elizabeth up a corridor and into a large room that was littered with canvases, torn parchment, the walls splashed with paint.

"I shouldn't be surprised they did this," She stepped over the debris. "A lot of sketchbooks and paintings are here."

Teagan watched as she pulled the torch holder on the wall one way than the other and stepped back when the wall opened.

"This was built during the early years of the occupation," Elizabeth led Teagan down a narrow set of stairs. There were four covered easels standing in a row and various canvases against the wall. Teagan saw a stack of large books on table as well palettes and other art supplies.

"Did you do all of these? They absolutely marvelous," Teagan looked down at one of canvases that appeared to be a painting of Castle Highever.

"Thank you," Elizabeth walked toward a metal door and unlocked it. "Will you please help me open this door?"

The door creaked as the pushed it open and Teagan's eyes widened in disbelief. There were sacks of gold and silver sitting on the shelves and old arms hung on the walls. Several chests lined one wall and there were three jewelry chests sitting on table among some vases, statuary and other trinkets.

"My family's legacy," Elizabeth looked at Teagan. "I could _not_ let Howe take it. He tried so hard to break me when he was here that there were times I prayed for death."

She lifted the cover off one of the easels and it revealed a family portrait.

"This was one of the last paintings I did. Orianna was shocked that Oren sat still for it. What she didn't know was that Father and Fergus promised him his favorite sweets."

"This is…extraordinary," Teagan looked at the portrait. When Bryce had mentioned Elizabeth's artistic ability, he had assumed he was listening to the words of a proud father. He should have realized Bryce was not exaggerating for she had captured each member of her family with such flawless detail."

"It's beautiful Elizabeth. I'm sure your family loved it."

"They did," She looked away. "Father said he would have it put up in the main hall once they returned from Ostagar."

"You can still do that."

"It won't be the same."

"We better head back to the others," Teagan helped her cover the portrait. "And thank you for your trust in me."

"My father regarded you highly Teagan. And there is something else I need help with."

"I'm here for you. What do you need?"

"I want to take down those effigies they made with the remains of my parents. I want a proper pyre for them."

"We will do that."

"Thank you," Elizabeth closed and locked the door of the vault and they left the hidden room. Teagan watched as Elizabeth moved the torch holder, making the wall close.

…..

Renee and Wynne sat on the bench and watched as the men carried the bodies away.

"I'm exhausted," Renee, sighed. "But I'm glad the men are going to be fine."

"You're not used to healing," Wynne chuckled wearily. "You need to learn not to over spend your mana. Healing requires a lot of focus. I will tutor you on this."

"You make it seem so easy," Renee chuckled.

"You will get the hang of it dear," Wynne patted her arm.

"I hate to bring this up but I swear I could feel a presence when we were aiding the men," Renee glanced around the area. "I presume the veil must be thin because of what happened."

"I felt it too and it's definitely due to the atrocities that happened. I could feel sorrow all around me but nothing hostile though."

"Yes," Renee agreed. "It felt like sadness mixed with relief."

"Would you mind if we wait a few days before we leave? Seneschal Miles and the men are anxious to be up and about and I want to make sure they're healthy."

"I think we all need to rest up before the trek back to Redcliffe, especially Elizabeth."

"I'm glad you don't mind because I am especially concerned for Elizabeth. You can only survive like that for so long. We should have stopped her from hurting that man."

"She _needed_ to get that out. I remember the moment I saw Jowan in that cell at Redcliffe and all the anger came back and I wanted to hit him and I did."

"As I recall you slapped him before Teagan took him back to the dungeon. You did not break four of his ribs."

"True but I think Wentworth deserved it. Look at how vile he was to you. And you didn't do much to ease his pain."

"No I didn't but it was a lapse of clarity on my part."

"He _deserved_ any pain you gave to him."

They turned to see Seneschal Miles standing in the doorway. The shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned revealing the bandage around his rib cage."

"Are you alright?" Wynne stood up and went to him and Renee followed.

"I'm fine Enchanter Wynne. They are bringing my wife and children here and I was too restless to stay in bed. I overheard you speaking and I just needed to get that out."

"You've been through a lot. It's understandable."

"I barely managed to get my wife and children into the hidden passage at our estate when Howe's men came. There were just too many of them to fight. They knocked me out and took me to the castle just as they were burning the bodies. Lady Elizabeth was stripped down and Howe had Wentworth force her eyelids open to make her watch as he mocked her. She remained quiet and that only made Howe angry. He hit her so hard it knocked her out."

"We can see she's endured a great deal," Renee got up from the bench. "I wish we had come sooner."

"But you're here now. And thank the Maker we're no longer cut off."

"You need to go back to bed," Wynne said gently. "You need to be well for your family."

"I agree."

They turned to see Elizabeth coming around the corridor with Teagan.

"How are you Miles? How are the men?"

"I'll be fine my lady," Miles bowed. "Ser Bradley has a lung infection stemming from a broken rib but he'll be fine and the others had broken ribs and other minor injuries but they're recovering thanks to all of you."

"They need rest and food but they'll be fine," Wynne said reassuringly. "We're going to be staying for a few days so we will see to their needs."

"And now it's time we see to you Elizabeth," Renee looked at her.

"No. I need to deal with my family's remains first."

"Lady Elizabeth you don't have to…" Miles looked at her with concern.

"I appreciate your concern Miles but I have to do this," Elizabeth said plainly.

"What happened to your family's remains?" Renee asked.

"The remains of my mother father were made into these cruel effigies. They forced me to watch as they burned them and the next day they forced me to kneel before what remained. They deserve a pyre."

"We'll help you Elizabeth," Renee brushed herself off.

"I'm coming with you," Miles said. "Your father was a good friend and honorable man. He did _not_ deserve this. Your family did _not_ deserve this!"

"Thank you. I hope you know that you and your family are welcome to stay here for as long as you need to. I'm going to need you to work with the mayor and others to run things when I'm gone."

"Of course my lady and thank you," Miles looked down at the ground as he clutched his side.

"Follow me if you're coming," Elizabeth walked ahead of the group not noticing the worrying glances Teagan gave Wynne and Renee.

He watched and followed and she led them out of the castle to an open area behind the stables. Leliana stifled a gasp when seeing the charred skulls attached to crudely made bodies made from potato sacks stuffed with straw then dressed in noble attire. Wooden stakes supported them and two other skulls and various bones circled them.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth insisted after Teagan grabbed her arm when she stumbled.

Teagan could see he lower lip quivering as she looked upward.

"That day started off so normal. I woke up early and got dressed. Father and Oren were the only ones in the dining room. They were laughing and I saw father sneak another spoonful of sugar into Oren's porridge. It made me remember how he used to let me have extra honey when I was little. I joined them and we ate and laughed."

Teagan felt Wynne's hand on his shoulder as he was about to go Elizabeth. "She's needs to get it out."

Alistair, Sten and Zevran added wood and kindling around the effigies as Elizabeth paced around.

"My father was a good man," She looked at the group. "He was _not_ a traitor! He wanted to make things _better _for everybody."

She walked over to the group and they nodded to her. Teagan saw the tears in her eyes as she slowly started to break down.

"I know I owe all of you a great deal for liberating the town and reclaiming my home but I want this to be a bad dream. I want to wake up and see everything as it was. But I know that is _never_ going to happen. My family is gone. I am _never _going to hear my father call me pup and kiss my cheek again. I'm _never_ going to hear my sweet nephew call me auntie and there will _never_ be anymore sneaking in the larder for sweets. My darling sister-in law. I was fourteen when Orianna married my brother. She was a beautiful and exotic flower that helped tame the tomboy in me. Mother credited her for bringing out the proper lady in me. As for my Mother, we argued so much the last few weeks. I wanted to spend the summer in Orlais to paint. She wanted me to go to Denerim to attend court and see all those boring young men she was trying to match me with."

Renee nodded to Sten and Zevran and they lit the pile with torches as Elizabeth walked back and forth.

"Howe was ecstatic to learn Fergus was missing in action in Ostagar and gloated how he was likely dead and I was _alone._ As horrible as this sounds I was…it meant that I did not have to tell him they were dead. Fergus loved Orianna. And he loved being a father. How could I tell him that I couldn't save them?"

"This is _not_ your fault," Teagan walked towards her and pulled her away so the fire wouldn't burn her.

"But I should be _dead_," Elizabeth cried. "I should be with them."

She turned looked at the burning effigies and dropped to her knees, "Father! Why didn't you see it? Why…didn't…you see it?"

Her sobbing echoed around them and they stood quietly and let her grieve.

"Howe will get what's coming to him Elizabeth," Teagan said gently.

"So help me Maker, the _last _thing he will see is my grandfather's sword as I plunge into in his chest," Elizabeth said between breaths as she stood up.

"Elizabeth!" Teagan caught her just before she crumbled into the ground and carried her towards Wynne and Renee. "She's burning up."

"I was worried about this," Wynne felt her head. "Let's get her back to the castle quickly.

….

Teagan watched as Miles hugged his family and they sat down on the settee.

"Thank the Maker you are alright," Pauline cried.

"We need to thank the Maker for the Wardens and Bann Teagan coming here with that…small army they brought with them."

"I just wish he came here _sooner_," Teagan sighed. "It's still difficult to process everything that has transpired."

"The militia and Lady Elizabeth kept us safe," Pauline said. "There was this cabin deep in woods among some old ruins. Howe's men never found it."

Miles tapped his little girl's nose and she squealed and touched his before he set her down as the baby slept in the basket.

"Howe's were not familiar with the woods," He looked at Pauline and Teagan. "The further you go, its becomes difficult to navigate unless you _know _how to find the path."

Renee and Wynne came out in the room and let out a sigh.

"I was getting worried," Teagan stood up. "How is she?"

"She's suffering from an infection similar to Ser Bradley's but we got in time," Wynne closed her eyes. "And we treated and healed everything else."

"What other injuries did she have?" Teagan sat down.

"It was…bad," Renee leaned against the wall. "She had several cracked ribs as well as some broken ones that had not healed properly. And her back was covered with these horrible welts."

"Those bastards tortured her," Miles briefly looked away. "We got it bad but it was far worse for Lady Elizabeth. She _never_ broke down. She refused to give Howe and his men that satisfaction and it only enraged them. Her grief at the burning was understandable. Even the strongest men break eventually."

"Her back is healed and those few scars we didn't get will eventually fade. I just wish we had something for her emotional wounds." Wynne sighed. "Right now she needs to build up some weight as well as strength for the trek to Redcliffe."

"We're staying for a few days," Renee said. "That will give Elizabeth time to recover and get things in order."

"Lady Elizabeth can count on us for support," Pauline declared. "She actually went to the estate and got some our things back for us."

"How bad is it?" Miles looked at Pauline.

"Lady Elizabeth said they cleaned out and destroyed the first floor. Only our room on the second floor was ransacked but everything else was left alone. They also didn't find the chest you hid in the passage."

"We're all alive and that is all that _matters _to me," Miles said as Pauline rested her head on his shoulder. "Lady Elizabeth told us we can stay here for the time being."

"Seneschal Miles I want you to get some rest," Wynne said firmly.

"He will," Pauline promised.

"Elizabeth is sleeping right now," Renee poured a glass of water from the pitcher that was on the table. "We should check on the men and get some rest."

"Teagan wound you mind sitting with Elizabeth for a while?" Wynne covered her mouth as she yawned. "I put a very potent sleep spell on her so there should not be any problems but Lena fixed up the rooms across from where she is.

"Of course I'll watch her," Teagan stood up. "I'm just going to get out of this armor to clean up and get in some regular clothes."

"Lena and Samiel put some food out in the dining room," Renee said. "Alistair, Zevran, Sten and Oghren are eating. Morrigan is going through the supplies those mages had and Leliana wanted some time alone at the chapel."

"The bathing room is next door to the room Elizabeth is in," Wynne said.

"Thank you," Teagan said wearily. "I'll see all of you later."

….

"My darling pup."

Teagan opened his eyes and practically fell out of his chair. The horrors at Redcliffe should have prepared him for this but he figured there are some things in life that you are never truly ready for. Floating at the foot of the bed, he watched a shapeless and translucent blob of light as it grew larger. The blob exploded and as the light dissipated Teagan let out a gasp when seeing the spirit of Bryce Cousland looking down at his daughter before turning to look at him.

….

**TO BE CONTUNUED**


	3. Chapter 3

Reclamation Chapter 3

Teagan could feel the despair as Bryce's spirit looked at him sorrowfully then back at Elizabeth.

"My sweet girl," Bryce reached out and touched her face. "You did not fail me. I was the one who failed _all _of you."

He looked at Teagan and pointed to the full-length mirror that was standing in the corner and was stunned to see it projecting images that were not part of the room.

He walked before the mirror and looked at Bryce who only gave him a nod as if telling him to proceed.

Looking back at the mirror, he saw Elizabeth and her mother fighting Howe's men as they made their way down the corridor. It quickly changed to the larder where he watched a mortally wounded Bryce imploring her to escape and Eleanor staying with him.

He continued staring at the mirror watching Elizabeth frantically running down the corridor then being overpowered and knocked out by the men but that was only the beginning. The image switched and rage filled him when he saw her stripped down and on the ground. One of them dumped a pail of water on her as another man yanked her up as the bodies of her family where being dumped on a pile of wood and rubbish. Howe appeared and motioned for Wentworth who forcefully held her eyelids open to make her watch as her family burned. She did not react or say anything as Howe paced back and forth and he could see his rage as he hit her. The scene changed again, Teagan watched in anger as Wentworth, and another man tortured her as Howe observed. The scene changed again and he watched her look up at the guard standing by the door to her cell. He watched the guard open the door as she stood up and motioned for him. Anger filled him as the images swirled and changed to the guard pawing Elizabeth. As he continued to grope her, she stared straight ahead and deftly picked his dagger off him. As he pulled her closer, she plunged it into his groin and pulled it out as he dropped to his knees. Elizabeth quickly maneuvered around and slit his throat. She left the cell and Teagan saw Miles shaking his head and pointing to the corridor as she approached him.

It was obvious from watching that she did not want to leave but

Miles was ordering her to go without them. She was halfway to the door but looked back at Miles and the men. Two of them were also nodding and pointing to the door. Teagan watched as Elizabeth slowly opened it and peered through the gap. Opening it wider, she poked her head and looked in both directions, then took one final glance back at the corridor of cells before leaving. The mirror blurred and rippled until it focused again on Elizabeth running down the path toward the section of fence where she led them. She took one last look at the castle then tried to climb the stone fence before discovering the large hole hidden by the overgrown brush. The images in the mirror started to fade as Elizabeth crawled through the brush and out the hole.

Teagan looked at Bryce who shook his head sadly at him.

"I'll look after her," Teagan promised as he faded away.

He stared back at his reflection and quickly turned when seeing Wynne looking at him.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Only for a few minutes," Wynne walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"He was standing by her bed. I could _feel_ his despair Wynne. Then he looked and led me to the mirror and it showed moving images of what happened….and what they did to Elizabeth. How is that even possible?"

"You must take in account that the veil is very thin at the moment due to what happened. This castle is also one of the oldest places in Ferelden. There is a great deal of history with this place. I've been feeling things and I am sure others have as well."

"But…Bryce…He looked at me. He _recognized_ me."

"Teagan," Wynne sighed. "Your experience of being enthralled by the demon left some…residual effects on you. You have become more…sensitive. It will fade eventually. You also spoke of being a friend to the teyrn. Restless spirits _always_ seek a connection."

"That's just wonderful," Teagan shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I didn't say anything because it didn't cross my mind that we were going to encounter something like this," Wynne walked over to the mirror and studied it. "This mirror looks like its several centuries old. Very old objects can often act like a beacon."

"Are you saying Highever Castle has always been haunted? Surely, someone would have noticed that. What about the staff?"

"Spirits rarely make themselves known. Castle Highever is very old so perhaps everyone just ignored the occasional strange sound."

"What I saw in the mirror was fleeting Wynne but _I saw it_. Bryce wanted me to see it. They tortured her and she _never_ bowed down to it."

"Yes," Wynne walked over to Elizabeth and put another quilt over her. "Lena mentioned the Tevinters that were here before the magisters arrival were adamant about keeping her…. _intact_. The men could not harm her face or…rape her. Howe and his men found other ways to hurt and humiliate her though."

"When she was confronting Thomas, Elizabeth mentioned something about being thrown in his room and how he tried…"

"I checked her thoroughly and I saw some… evidence. He apparently tried and failed."

"And he beat her because of it," Teagan seethed.

"It's hard to believe that it was the Tevinters who prevented it from becoming worse."

"What else happened to her that you didn't mention earlier?"

"I noticed the odd way she moved her right hand and Lena told me Howe took a mallet to it. It was bandaged but it did not heal properly. It looked like one of the mages from the collective attempted to heal it after she escaped which is why she was able to wield a dagger but I reset the bones and healed everything again."

"It was enough that he slaughtered her family, Howe wanted to take away her artistic ability," Teagan glared.

"And he would have succeeded had it not been for that mage who started the healing process. I just finished what was started."

"When Bryce told me how talented she is, I just thought he was just speaking as a proud father. I saw a few of her paintings and I couldn't believe how extraordinary they are."

"Yes," Wynne nodded. "Lena took me to her room to get some things for her. The room was a mess but a few paintings still hung on the wall. I also saw what remained on easel among the debris. She is very gifted. Incidentally, was that her painting room she led you to?"

"That room…is also where you access the vault."

"You don't have to tell me anymore. The Circle has a few hidden rooms within rooms as well."

"It was in terrible shape, but she showed me the room that led to the vault. There were three easels in that room and one of the paintings on them was a family portrait. It was as if she captured a moment in time."

"Hopefully she will find strength in that."

"I think we should bring some painting supplies back to Redcliffe. You will be looking for the Dalish once we return to Redcliffe. Elizabeth will need something to occupy her time."

"That is an excellent idea," Wynne agreed. "She's not going to heal with all that anger."

"Indeed. I witnessed her killing one of Howe's men guarding the dungeon. She put her sword in him without blinking and mentioned how he tortured her afterwards but it still chilled me."

"With the loss of her family, her imprisonment and torture, Elizabeth has lost a part of herself. It will take time and a lot of support but she will become a whole again. She broke down and finally grieved. That is the first step and but there will be many more to come."

"With her family's death and her brother being presumed dead, she is the teyrna of Highever now and will likely want to attend to some tasks before we leave for Redcliffe. I will do my best to help her."

"I'm glad because I really want her to get as much rest as possible to build up her strength before we leave. Miles already volunteered to run things and assist the mayor while she is away."

"He seems like a good man," Teagan stifled a yawn. "And very dedicated to the Couslands."

"And you need some rest," Wynne folded her arms. "Your room is directly across from this one. Ser Perth placed your pack in there."

"Thank you Wynne. Will you be alright?"

"Yes," Wynne nodded. "I'm going to sit with her for a bit before retiring to my room next door. That sleeping spell I put on her is not going to wear off until the morning."

"I'll see later then," Teagan headed to the door.

"Get something to eat before you head to bed. Lena set out a food in the main dining room."

"I'll grab something before I retire for the night," Teagan promised as he left the room.

…

Alistair and Renee stood in silence as they watched the spirit of the little boy skip around the room.

"He must be Elizabeth's nephew," Renee watched in fascination as the little boy circled them.

"Is he…trying to communicate with us?" Alistair asked as he watched the boy dance around them.

"I don't know."

The ghostly image turned and skipped toward the door then stopped and turned back to them."

"Are you Elizabeth's nephew?" Renee asked.

"Auntie!" The ghost clapped his hands before turning and disappearing through the door.

"Well that was…interesting," Alistair sat on the foot of the bed and began to remove his armor.

"Interesting?" Renee chuckled.

"Ree, it was a little boy and he didn't try to kill us. Considering all the things that have come out of the ground and tried to kill us, ghostly children do not bother me."

"You have a point," Renee said as she helped Alistair remove his armor.

"It's sad that an innocent little boy was cut down so needlessly. Fergus Cousland and his men arrived a few weeks before you and Duncan. He was nice…not your typical noble and was very appreciative that the Wardens were at Ostagar. We joked around a bit as I showed him around camp. He mentioned that he was going to have a sword made and tell his son it was from a darkspawn since he knew he couldn't bring back a real one since they would be tainted."

"Sounds like he loved his son," Renee held out her arms as Alistair unhooked her armor. "I used to listen to the mages that were occasionally allowed to go out when some noble house needed assistance. They always said the families appeared miserable."

"That's because most of the time children are valued as commodities with their sole purpose being to further their family's status," Alistair sat on the bed.

"Elizabeth certainly wasn't what I expected," Renee closed her eyes as Alistair rubbed her shoulders. I assumed noblewomen couldn't fight."

"I think a lot of the nobility who fought in the rebellion made sure their daughters were properly trained as well as their sons."

"She is quite skilled. I think even Zevran was surprised when we were making our way to the castle's entrance."

"He definitely was. When we were clearing the bodies, he mentioned that she'd make a good assassin."

"Of course he'd say that," Renee shook her head.

"Don't worry," Alistair laughed. "Zev said he wouldn't give her any ideas. He just respects how she survived."

"I've been thinking about that," Renee rested her head against Alistair's shoulder. "Except for the occasional memory of a woman crying, I really don't have any memories of my real family. The Circle has been my family my whole life but yet I feel bad for Elizabeth."

"I feel the same way. I have spent my whole life wanting a family and seeing those effigies and learning what happened was just so terrible. Elizabeth _deserves_ justice for her family."

"And she will get it," Renee kissed his cheek. "Now let's get in that tub over there."  
>"You don't have to tell me twice," Alistair took her hand and they stepped into the tub.<p>

"I just realized we will need to tell Elizabeth about Shale," Renee leaned back against Alistair chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You mean warn," Alistair chuckled.

I'm glad we left Shale with Bhodan and Sandal. They said they'd try to be in Highever the day after tomorrow so we have some time."

"I suppose we will have to tell her about me as well," Alistair sighed.

"Alistair she's going to be speaking at the Landsmeet and I think it would look better if it's coming from us instead of waiting for Eamon to do it."

"You're right. And Teagan did she may have seen the resemblance I have to Cailan."

"We'll bring it up when Teagan is around. Elizabeth already knew Teagan from before. She trusts him."

"I'm glad Eamon had him come along with some of the knights. He's a damn good warrior and he's got a better handle on this noble business."

"I like Teagan. He doesn't give himself enough credit…sort of the way you do."

"We're not going to argue about this king business are we?" Alistair sighed. "I said it once and I'll say it _again_…I'd make a terrible king. I don't care about politics, treaties, and trade deals."

"Sometimes the most humble men end up being the best kings," Renee turned around and put her arms around him his neck. "And I think you would make a wonderful king."

"And you know I love that you think that but you _know_ we couldn't be together if I was king …I just want to be a Warden and be with you. I want to keep the world safe and when I'm not doing that, I want to spend every free moment with you. Don't you want the same?"

"You know I do," Renee caressed his cheek. "But…"

"It's _settled_ then," Alistair kissed her.

"Alright," Renee sighed. "No more talking about it."

"Thank you."

Renee looked away as Alistair hugged her and stared into the fire.

…..

Elizabeth opened her eyes and sat up just as the door opened.

"Good morning," Renee smiled as she followed Lena inside.

"Hello," Elizabeth nodded politely.

"Lady Madeline," Lena set down a tray. "I brought you some porridge, bread, jam along with some tea."

"Thank you Lena," Elizabeth's hand shook slightly as she picked up the spoon. "I presume my regular room is a mess."

"I started cleaning it up yesterday my lady," Lena handed Elizabeth a napkin. "Did you need something?"

"You didn't have to start cleaning it so soon but thank you. I was hoping you could find me a clean dress and some small clothes."

"It just so happens I have washed some things that should be just about dry. I'll have them on your bed for you to put on after your bath."

"Bath?" Elizabeth's eyebrows flared slightly as she slowly ate.

"Wynne is preparing some special bath oil that aids in the healing process. It will help you get over that lung infection quicker. And there is something else," Renee pulled two small bottles out a sack. "Its important people don't recognize you for the time being."

"You want me to dye my hair."

"You could also use a…trim. It is _not_ just about concealing your identity. We'll be traveling a great distance and it will be easier to maintain."

Elizabeth reached over and touched her hair. "It is matted in places. I just don't want it too short and what color choices do I have?"

"Leliana has trimmed my hair since we've been traveling. She knows what to do and as for dye…you have your choice between red and black."

"Guess I'll take red," Elizabeth set the bowl down and took a sip of tea.

"Lady Elizabeth is there anything you want special for supper this evening?" Lena held out a book to her. "They didn't destroy Nan's recipe book."

"Nan…I regret yelling at her the afternoon before…" Elizabeth sighed.

"And I miss her yelling," Lena admitted.

"Nan sounds like she was special to the both of you," Renee leaned against the wall.

"Thank you," Elizabeth looked up Renee. "She was my nanny but became our cook when I turned twelve. She was a very gruff, stubborn woman and set in her ways but I learned a great deal from her."

"Nolan told me she actually threw pan of hot oil at one of those monsters," Lena said somberly as she refreshed Elizabeth's tea.

"Lena…I _promise_ they won't be forgotten," Elizabeth promised. "And as for supper; I noticed all of those chickens they brought in. How about some Nan's Chicken stew and you roast a few of them as well?"

"I can do that," Lena nodded. "I will go to your room to get a dress for you. And I'll have Nolan get the chickens prepared."

"Thank you and make it a simple dress that's easy to put on," Elizabeth winced.

"Yes my lady," Lena bowed and left the room.

"So tell me Renee," Elizabeth looked up at her. "For all the healing that was done to me, why do I feel so weak and sore?"

"Your willpower what kept you going but there comes a time when the body needs even more than that to survive."

Elizabeth and Renee turned to see Morrigan standing in the doorway.

"You're Morrigan," Renee nodded. "You are not from the Circle."

"My clothes give me away?" Morrigan chuckled. "I get the distinct impression I am _not_ the first apostate you have met."

"No, you're not. There was old woman, a hedge mage who used to live in the woods. She was a bit odd but really nice and seemed to enjoy our conversations."

"I'm sure she did," Morrigan grinned.

"Is there something you needed Morrigan?" Renee asked.

"Wynne and Leliana are in the bathing room. And I am going to go venture out in the woods to replenish my elfroot supply."

"The southern section of the woods is full of elfroot," Elizabeth didn't bother to look up as she spread jam onto a slice of bread.

"Thank you. I shall head there then," Morrigan smiled coyly as she back out of the room.

"It's good to see you eating," Renee watched as Elizabeth finished the last slice of bread, then set the tray on the floor.

"I lived of off charred fish, rabbit, and whatever the militia could find and there were some days it would be just water," Renee fell back on the bad as she tried to stand up. "Eating feels good for a change."

"Let me help you," Renee put an arm around Elizabeth and helped her stand up.

"Thank you. I trust you and Alistair found your room comfortable?"

"Um," Renee's eyes widened. "Yes. We did. Thank you."

Renee was surprised not only by how astute Elizabeth was but how there was not one drop of judgment in her tone.

"So when are we leaving for Redcliffe?" Elizabeth asked as Renee helped her walk around the room.

"We're leaving in a few days. We want you to get your strength back and also figured you would want to attend to some things before our departure."

"Yes. Thank you. I _will need_ to do that. Will Duncan be at Redcliffe? I presume Howe was lying when he said all the Wardens were dead."

Renee stopped and looked Elizabeth. "You _knew_ Duncan?"

"He was a family friend. When I was five, he asked my father for permission to search the woods for Tevinter ruins. Every couple of years Duncan would come to visit and would stay for a few days at the castle before venturing out in the woods. He'd come back to the castle after a week or so, have a final supper with us and stay overnight before departing. Duncan actually saved me from some spiders when I was fourteen and afterwards sent me a book full on wilderness survival."

"Duncan…did not…survive Ostagar," Renee briefly looked away. "Alistair and I are the _only_ Wardens that survived. He recruited me from the Circle and I only knew him for a few weeks as we traveled but he taught me _a lot_ and was good to me."

"And because of Loghain, he is dead," Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"We've been traveling with these treaties to rebuild the army," Renee explained.

"Where have you traveled to?"

"We have support of the Circle…and Templars, as well as Orzammar. After we go back to Redcliffe, Alistair and I will be leaving with a group to look for the Dalish."

"Maker!" Elizabeth looked down at the floor. "I've lost track of time. How long has it been?"

"It has been close to a year," Renee gently said.

"I'm going to need some time to process this," Elizabeth said as they headed to the door.

"Believe me I understand. Now let's get you to the bathing room."

….

"The color has returned to your cheeks," Wynne remarked as she examined Elizabeth. "Did you eat?"

"Yes."

"Elizabeth has agreed to red as well as a haircut," Renee smiled.

"A _trim_," Elizabeth emphasized and looked at Leliana. "Renee told me you cut her hair before. Can you do bangs?"

"Indeed I can," Leliana smiled. "And red is an excellent choice. Your brown hair will take on a very rich auburn tone. Black definitely does not suit you…unless you want to look like a…"

"Ghost?" Elizabeth looked her then at the tub.

"Here…let's get your hair dyed at the basin," Leliana took Elizabeth's arm. "I can cut it after you've bathed."

"I don't mean to sound rude but I would like that wooden privacy screen moved towards the tub."

"Of course," Renee moved the screen to the tub. "You are in capable hands with Leliana and Wynne. I will see you later."

Renee gave a nod to them and left the room.

….

Alistair looked up and smiled as Renee entered the library.

"How is Elizabeth doing?"

"Better. She cleaned her plate and agreed to get her hair dyed and cut."

"I presumed you told Leliana beforehand not to do anything _extravagant_," Alistair laughed.

"I did," Renee chuckled as she sat down. "Did you know Elizabeth's family considered Duncan a family friend? She asked about him and I…told her what happened."

"What?" Alistair turned to her.

"Elizabeth said Duncan has been visited Highever since on and off since she five years old. Apparently the friendship started when Duncan asked her father if he could explore the woods to look for old Tevinter ruins."

"Maker, "Alistair briefly looked away.

"Elizabeth mentioned Duncan saved her life once and would always take time to talk with her when he visited."

"Now I understand _why _he mentioned Highever being like a home to him," Alistair put his arm around Renee. "It feels good knowing the Couslands held him in such high regard."

"I know."

"Do you think I should tell her that I spoke with her brother?"

"I think it would give her some comfort knowing you spoke with him."

"I will do that the next time I see her."

"You can do it at supper actually. I heard her discussing it with Lena."

"At the same time I suppose we'll tell her about me as well."

"I don't think she's going to be judgmental. She asked me if we found our room comfortable."

"Really?" Alistair's eyes widened. "And she didn't say anything else?"

"That's it."

"Most of the noblewoman I came across while strolling around Denerim came across as spoiled gossipy shrews."

"She's definitely not like that."

"Seneschal Miles has enlisted some men to help get those crates out of the wagons and bring them in the main hall," Alistair stood up. "Apparently the crates contained china, paintings, tapestries, anything Howe's men could find. I think I'll go help them."

"So where did everyone else go off to?"

"The last time I saw them Sten and Oghren were helping the men unload the wagons and Zevran was following Teagan to the dungeon because nobody else wanted to bring Wentworth some food."

"I will ask Sten if he's willing to guard him when we travel back to Redcliffe," Renee got up. "Something tells me he will likely be on his best behavior if he's watched by a Qunari."

"You can have Shale take turns with him," Alistair chuckled.

"That's actually _excellent_ idea," Renee kissed his cheek. "Let's go help the men. I want to get a better look at those wagons since we'll be using them."

…..

"I don't care," Teagan glared as he rubbed his hand. "He had it coming."

"He did," Zevran agreed. "We'll just say his face fell on your fist. You should get that checked by Wynne or Renee if its bothering you."

"Its fine," Teagan sighed with relief when seeing he could move all of his fingers.

"What's going on?"

Turning they saw Renee and Alistair coming around the corner.

"Any problems with the prisoner?" Alistair asked.

"Let's just say he's missing a couple of teeth," Zevran chuckled.

"And thank you for telling them," Teagan said exasperatedly.

"What happened?" Renee asked.

"I hit him. He would not shut up about how he should have…"

"Teagan was defending Elizabeth's honor," Zevran interrupted.

"Let me see," Renee took his hand and examined it. "There is nothing broken. I have some mint oil you can have for later."

"We're going to let Sten take charge of him when we travel back to Redcliffe," Alistair added. "And since we're meeting up with Shale soon so they can take turns."

"That is a most entertaining idea," Zevran chuckled. "I would suggest making sure to emphasize that he must be kept in _one _piece however."

"Don't worry I plan to bribe Sten with baked goods and have some crystals stashed when I need to make Shale _easier_ to deal with," Renee smiled.

"How is Elizabeth doing?" Teagan asked.

"Health wise she's better," Renee said as she lightly rejuvenated his hand to alleviate the stiffness. "She's having a healing bath right now and agreed to have her dyed and trimmed so she won't be recognized."

"And she didn't protest?" Teagan's eyes widened.

"She was actually very agreeable to it. We also talked for a bit. Elizabeth is _not_ what I expected from a noblewoman."

"That's likely due to her parents keeping her away from Court for as long as possible. _She hasn't become…. jaded or shallow."_

_ "Elizabeth has definitely taken charge of things but she is a bit overwhelmed by how much time has passed. I really want her to take it easy before we leave. Would you try to help her out when it comes to this noble….teyrnir business?"_

_ "You don't even have to ask. I'll be happy to help."_

_ "There is something else," Alistair added. "We were wondering if you would be there when we explain about how I am Cailan's half-brother."_

_ "Would you like me to tell her?" _

_ Alistair and Renee looked at each other then back at Teagan._

_ "I'd appreciate it," Alistair sighed._

_ "I don't think you have anything to worry about. I read a bit Elizabeth's journal. She is definitely not your typical uptight Ferelden noblewoman," Zevran grinned._

_ "You read her journal?" Renee folded her arms and looked at him. _

_ "What can I say?" Zevran shrugged. "I was bored and did some exploring and came across her room. I put it back where I found it."_

_ "That still is __not__ a very polite thing to do Zev," Renee scolded._

_ "I like getting to know the people I travel with. It is a Crow thing. I must say she is one of the more interesting Fereldens I have encountered. Aside from the impeccable education and training she has had; Elizabeth does __not__ want to be in an arranged marriage, loved spoiling her nephew among other things. She mentioned her invitation from the Empress but wanted to go to Antiva with her nephew and sister-in law instead. I can't say that I blame her. With her beauty and skills, she'd fit right in. Moreover, she has had a couple lovers. She's no harlot but she is definitely not uptight when it comes to sex."_

_ "Maker!" Teagan shook his head. "You've barely spoken to her and now you read her private thoughts? I'm relieved I don't keep a journal."_

_ "Oh there are __more__ ways to find out secrets," Zevran grinned. "I also like going to the brothels of every city I visit. You'd be amazed at what you can find out at a brothel." _

"We're going to help unload those wagons," Renee shook her head. "I figure we'll need them for all that silver and they will help shorten the trek back to Redcliffe."

"Let's go," Teagan turned and walked down the corridor toward the gates.

….

"It looks likes Howe's men were trying to steal everything that was not nailed down," Alistair remarked as they surveyed the crates and other items they placed in the main hall. "But why would they take painting?"

"Think of it as a trophy," Zevran explained. "There are many who enjoy collecting portraits of dead nobles."

Teagan looked at the other portrait of Elizabeth and began to understand why Cailan had been so enchanted by her. A brown mane of hair framed a face of captivating beauty. Bathed in sunlight, she was sitting against a tree with a small smile etched on her lips that conveyed a playful coyness.

Letting out a sigh, he began to remember the last time he shared a drink with Cailan.

"_You would not believe who was at the tournament last week," Cailan poured himself a goblet of wine. "She also made her debut in court."_

"_And who is your new conquest this week?" Teagan chuckled and sighed._

"_Bryce Cousland's daughter," Cailan grinned. "Elizabeth won three out of six matches and tied Alfstanna in the archery competition. And then she came to court that evening and you would not believe the stir it caused."_

_ "I met her around five years ago when I visited Highever. I remember her being pretty but I take it from your eagerness she must have blossomed into quite the lovely young woman."_

_ "Lovely isn't the word for it Teagan. She is…incredible. To go from being this battle maiden to a beautiful…goddess, it was unbelievable! I have to have her."_

_ "With all due respect nephew, she is Bryce's daughter. He's always been one of your most loyal advisors."_

_ "A loyal advisor who hid his daughter away," Cailan scoffed. "It doesn't matter. She rebuffed me that night. I could not believe it. I had cornered her in the garden and she rejected me…the King of Ferelden!"_

_ "And of course it made you want her more," Teagan poured himself more wine._

_ "It did," Cailan laughed._

_ "Nephew, you really should temper yourself. And there is Anora to consider."_

_ "Anora and I have an understanding. She can have her fun and I can have mine as long as we are discreet."_

_ "Somehow I think you and Anora have two very different definitions of fun."_

_ "I've never shared my bed with a rogue before. Have you?"_

_ "I can't say that I have," Teagan sighed and realized there would be no reasoning with him._

_ "The way she moved at the tournament, I bet she'd be incredible in bed."_

"Teagan."

"Yes?" He turned to see Renee and Alistair looking at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I was just lost in my thoughts."

He saw Miles and Elizabeth walk in through the other entrance.

Her brown hair, braided to the side had an auburn tone to it. She had been almost feral like when he found her in the woods but now looked like the lady of the castle.

"She looks…so much better," Teagan remarked as he watched a small smile form on her face as she spoke with Miles.

"We better deal with all those magical supplies the Tevinters had," Alistair suggested. "I remember Wynne mentioning it at breakfast that she wanted certain thing disposed of."

"Yes," Renee agreed. "And Morrigan is away right now so that will save an argument."

"I'll see you later," Teagan said as he walked over to where Elizabeth and Miles were standing.

"That was certainly an enchanted moment," Zevran broke his silence with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Alistair looked at him.

"It's nothing," Zevran grinned as he left the hall.

"Come on," Renee took Alistair's hand. "Let's go find Wynne."

…

"I'm sorry Miles. Considering the history your family shares with mine and the fact your father and grandfather were both seneschals, I should have realized you would have access to the vault."

"No apologies are necessary Elizabeth," Miles said reassuringly. "I was also…I am your brother's best friend. I will always consider him a brother and you another sister."

"I'm glad Joanna is in Antiva," Elizabeth sighed.

"As am I," Miles agreed.

Elizabeth turned and looked at Teagan, "I was just about to look for you."

"I'm not interrupting am I?" He smiled at them.

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "Miles informed me that my father had given him access to the vault and it made me remember the history between our families."

"Fergus was…is my best my best friend," Miles explained. "We grew up together and my little sister married Orianna's youngest brother and moved to Antiva."

"Joanna and I were inseparable growing up," Elizabeth briefly looked away. "She was seven months long with the last letter I received."

"Miles, you are actually the youngest Seneschal I've ever met," Teagan said.

"My brother is a scholar in Nevarra and never had any interest in politics and administration or running our farms while I possessed the aptitude for it," Miles explained. "I also think my age played a part in keeping the Cousland legacy safe. Howe questioned me about many things but _never_ about the vault. I guess he assumed your father had not told me. Sadly though, the coffers in town have been picked clean."

"We will _rectify_ that before I leave," Elizabeth promised.

"And I'll make sure Buckley comes to Highever to do the alterations for your armor."

"Thank you. Will you and Pauline be joining us for supper?"

"If you don't mind, we would like have our supper in the private dining room."

"You deserve time with your family." Elizabeth nodded. "And any of your staff who were trapped in town are welcome to work here for the time being."

"Thank you. I want to focus on protecting everybody as well as establish a sense of normalcy as much as possible. Those mercenaries that helped reclaim the town and the castle have expressed an interest in staying to help. They have been staying at the barracks in town with the militia."

"They're welcome to stay and I will thank each of them before we leave."

"And that reminds me I want to see the fortifications that are being built."

"Check with Ser Perth and Ser Donall," Teagan said. "They were coordinating the efforts with the militia."

"Thank you," Miles nodded and excused himself.

"How are you feeling?" Teagan smiled.

"Better but there are moments I feel like this is a dream and I am going to wake up in that cell."

"I know it must be overwhelming but we're here for you. I'm here for you."

"I appreciate it."

"You mentioned looking for me earlier. Is there something you need?"

"Since I will be a guest at Redcliffe, I wanted to bring a gift to Eamon and Isolde. I thought maybe you could choose a painting."

"Elizabeth you do _not_ have to bring anything. Eamon regarded your father highly. He will be shocked and saddened by what happened to your family and will want to help you."

"But I do not wish to be beholden to your brother."

"You've agreed to speak at the Landsmeet that is _all_ that is needed."

"I just feel like that's not enough."

"If you really feel that way there is…. something you can do while you are in Redcliffe," Teagan said as they sat down on bench.

"Tell me," Elizabeth looked at him.

"There is a portrait of my sister that was done after the rebellion. There are areas where it has become faded and there are some chips in the paint. Perhaps with your expertise it could return to its original grandeur."

"Teagan, Howe put a mallet to my hand…I'm lucky enough to be able to hold a dag…," Elizabeth held up her right hand and wiggled each finger. "Maker…I did not notice before. Wynne must have fixed it"

"_No_ excuses then," Teagan smiled. "We'll bring some supplies with is when we leave."

"I will look at this painting but I am _not_ making any promises."

"That is all I ask. My sister practically raised me after our mother died. It would mean a lot to me if you looked at it and offered suggestions."

"What should I pack for the trip?"

"I'm sure Renee and Wynne will help you pack the necessities and you will be provided with _anything_ you need once we get to Redcliffe. By the way, before I forget to mention it, you look lovely. I have to admit I was surprised when Renee told me your hair was going to be dyed and you didn't protest."

"I understand why she wanted it done even though I didn't think it was necessary. Everyone probably knows and they are terrified that a similar fate could befall them."

"It was obvious your family's massacre was known. As we passed through several villages, most of the people avoided us but then Leliana and Zevran snuck around the area and overheard some of the people."

"Howe said he sent men to _every _village and town to let the people know he was the Teyrn of Highever. I'm sure they were scared to complacency."

"I am certain most of the nobility is aware of what happened as well," Teagan added.

"Of course they know and I can't blame them for not taking a stand. They are concerned for their own lands and families."

"Your father and mother schooled you well."

"They had to," Elizabeth said as she looked around. "I was _not _going to be one of those wives that sit in the background and do needlepoint. I am a woman who speaks her mind. Speaking of which, I didn't get a chance to say I am sorry about Cailan's death."

"Thank you. I should tell you though that he told me about your meeting with him and I feel I should be the one to apologize to you."

"It's not your fault he thought I'd be so swept away by his station that I would fall into bed into him."

"He should have known _better_. He was my first nephew. When he was younger, he followed me around like a little brother. And while I will miss him there was always part him that wondered if he if was the right man to rule."

"From what I understand Anora was doing _most_ of the ruling."

"She was," Teagan admitted. "There was a Landsmeet held after Ostagar where Loghain basically appointed himself regent."

"My mother loved Anora. You don't think she…" Elizabeth paused and looked at Teagan.

"I honestly don't think so. It looked like Loghain was keeping her at bay."

"Eamon is calling this Landsmeet to challenge her claim to the throne as a way to deal with Loghain though."

Teagan's eyes widened, "Yes."

"The next thing you are going to tell me is Alistair is Maric's long lost son and Eamon wants to put him up on throne."

Teagan could not believe how she had everything figured out.

"I take it by your silence that I am not far from the truth."

"I was just about to talk to you about Alistair," Teagan admitted.

"It was easy to see his resemblance to Cailan though it appears he does not possess the same arrogance."

"He is indeed Cailan's… half-brother. Alistair is the product of a liaison Maric had with one of the staff at Redcliffe. He became Eamon's ward when his mother died during childbirth then sent off to the chantry when he was ten where he was educated and trained to be a Templar but conscripted by the commander of the Ferelden Wardens before his final vows. And that is my brother's plan."

"So Duncan saved him."

"Yes.

"Why was he sent to the Templars when Eamon could have had him educated and trained at Redcliffe?"

"It's… a long story and I really do not want to get into it now. I will say this though; when he was sent away to the Chantry, I was _against_ it but I was in my early twenties at the time and had _no_ say in the matter."

"It's alright. You do not have to tell me."

"You sound like you knew Duncan. Has he visited Highever before?"

"He was a family friend. He would come by from time to time and visit us for a few a days before venturing into the woods to look for old ruins. He was actually planning to visit around the time my family was murdered. A couple of weeks before it happened; he sent a note promising to come for a visit after dealing with the darkspawn threat in the south."

"I had drinks with him once at the Gnawed Noble," Teagan remembered. "He was very cordial and confided his concern about Cailan's glorification of the Wardens."

"Duncan saved me from some spiders when I was thirteen. He sent me a book on wilderness survival and added notes to it. And during every visit, he would actually make time and talk with me."

"He was a good man who did not deserve the fate Loghain gave to him."

"I agree. And I will _gladly_ help bring justice for him as well as my family," Elizabeth stood up. "Would… you mind accompanying me when I visit the men?"

"I'll be glad to," Teagan smiled.

"Thank you. I didn't want to do this alone."

Teagan followed her to the barracks where the men were convalescing. Three men were sitting up in their beds and immediately looked up to her and smiled when seeing her.

She smiled and sat with each of them and as the other men woke up, went to them as well. Teagan watched as she held their hand, and listen to them promise that they would serve her the way they served her father. While her lower lip quivered occasionally, Elizabeth held strong and implored them to focus on their recovery. He was surprised when a few of the men thanked him for helping rescue them and told them it was a group effort.

Elizabeth promised to visit them again and excused herself when Lena came in with their food.

"That was a good thing you did," Teagan said as they walked down the corridor. "Your visit helped their morale and that will aid in their healing."

"Those men are what are left of our army. Most of them went with Fergus, while Howe killed the others left in my charge or had them taken away to Maker knows where. I could _not_ let them down again."

"You will rebuild when this is over with," Teagan tried to encourage her. "And Highever _will _return to its former glory."

"But it's _never_ going to be the same," Elizabeth briefly looked away as they turned the corner.

"Where are we going?

"I need to go to the family wing, to my…former chambers. There's something I need."

Crates filled with empty liquor bottles and other trash lined the walls as they entered the hall but Teagan was surprised to find Elizabeth's room looking as if just been cleaned.

"I can't believe they didn't take it," Elizabeth picked up the wooden toy ship that was sitting on the bookshelf. It was the most detailed ship Teagan had ever seen.

"That was going to be Oren's name day gift," Elizabeth set it down. "The sails actually work."

"It's wonderful," Teagan said as he watched her go through stack of books.

"And they didn't take this either," She slipped a small book into the pocket of her dress. "This is the book that Duncan sent me. It taught me basic wilderness survival. I thought I'd show it to Alistair."

"I'm sure he will appreciate that."

"I see my other jewelry box is gone," Elizabeth looked around.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It is my fault. I should have brought it along to the vault with my other one."

"Was there anything of value in it?"

"It was a smaller chest and it contained a couple of rings and a bracelet," Elizabeth recalled. "There was a pendant too. It was the jewelry I was wearing the evening it happened."

She turned to Teagan, "Howe brought a woman here and she was Orlesian. Her name was… Sophie. He threatened to kill the men if I did not walk like a dog. She would laugh and pet me. I'm sure he gave her _everything_ that was inside that box."

Her revelation made the anger rise in him but he remained silent and let her talk.

"Most of the pieces missing were things I had purchased but there was a ring Orianna gave to me that meant a great deal. When Fergus brought her back to Highever, it caused a bit of a scandal. She was Antivan…a foreigner and a lot of the noblewoman that were after Fergus made their displeasure known. She held her head high and used her wit against them while I stood up to them."

"I assume there were a lot of angry fathers who wanted their daughter married off to Fergus as well."

"There were a few," Elizabeth nodded. "Fergus didn't care though. Orianna made him happy. The ring had our birthstones set together and she told me it was to symbolize that we were sisters."

"I remember my visit here and how she sang one evening after supper," Teagan remembered. "She had a beautiful voice."

"She did," Elizabeth looked away. "I hope you don't think I am going mad but there have been a few moments where I heard her singing. I think it was just coming from my mind."

"When did you hear it?"

"The first time I heard the singing I was in the dungeon. It was some verses from the Chant and it filled me with clarity. I ended up escaping the next day. The second time was last night. I was in bed and I could her singing an Antivan lullaby she used to sing to Oren. It echoed around me. It felt like she was in the room."

"How did you feel?"

"It gave me a sense of peace, like I wasn't alone."

"You're not going mad Elizabeth," Teagan said gently.

"I'm relieved you think that but I would appreciate it if you keep this between us. I have no wish to be treated like some delicate flower"

"You have my word," Teagan promised. "_Anything_ you tell me will be kept between us."

"I have to go to my painting room and then the vault. I will need to bring some supplies _if _I decide to restore that painting. I also want to get some armor out of one of the chests."

"I'll be glad to help you sort out the things you need," Teagan smiled.

"Let's go then," Elizabeth glanced one last time around the room and left the room.

….

Alistair, Zevran and Renee watched as Wynne road away with two of the militia.

"Wynne has delivered a lot of babies," Renee said as they walked back to the hall. "That woman in town is in safe hands."

"And she will likely see Bhodan, Sandal, and Shale before we do and give a rundown on everything," Alistair took Renee's hand and walked back in the hall. "That is one less as supper tonight."

"I don't think Sten will be dining with us," Renee laughed. "Then again he never eats with us at camp."

"True," Alistair chuckled. "Oghren mentioned something about wanting to cook up a batch of his brew before we head out. I told him to do it at an area where we can't smell it."

"Good," Renee let out an exasperated sigh. "I want to work out some of our travel plans"

They found Morrigan studying the portrait of Elizabeth's father and walked over to her.

"Twas a productive day in the woods," She turned to Renee and Alistair. "I found plenty of elfroot and my mother's old hut she used when she came to Highever."

"Your mother?" Renee looked at her as Alistair folded his arms. "What are you talking about?"

"The Couslands date all the way back to a time when my mother was…_not_ as she is. Their ancestor was Captain of Connabar's guard. When she was married to Connabar, he implored her to help his ailing wife. Mother saved her and he was so grateful that he tried to warn her about Connabar's betrayal several years later. In the end, Elizabeth's ancestor was the only survivor when Mother sought her vengeance. He inherited everything, the title, the lands, everything. Mother has always looked out for the Couslands in her own way. And you know the irony of it all?"

"What?" Renee leaned against Alistair.

"The little research I did in the library leads me to believe that Connabar was an ancestor of this Rendon… Howe."

"And what does this have to do with anything?" Alistair glared.

"It has nothing to do with the matters at hand," Morrigan's eyes flared. "Hate and anger are powerful forces. It was in his blood to hate the Couslands. I also happen to find it fascinating to be at a place where my mother existed when she was a mortal as well as seeing the hut she used when she left the Wilds on her little sojourns."

"Morrigan," Renee sighed. "I would appreciate it if you did not mention this to Elizabeth. I don't think she's ready to hear something like that."

"I think Elizabeth is _stronger_ than you think," Morrigan said as she looked at the portrait. "But you need not worry. I will _not _say anything nor will I mention that old woman she spoke about was likely my mother."

"I'd love to meet your mother," Zevran broke his silence with a chuckle. "I enjoy older women. They tend to know what they want."

"And my mother would like you as well," Morrigan looked at him.

"She would use you until there was nothing left but a dried up husk."

"Forget I said anything," Zevran stepped back and walked away from them.

"Don't you have potions to make?" Alistair looked at her disdainfully.

"Yes I do," Morrigan laughed softly and walked away.

"It should be supper soon. Let's go to the dining room and relax a bit," Renee took Alistair's hand. "Are you coming Zev?"

"Of course," Zevran sauntered over to them. "I saw the servants bringing a couple of bottles of wine into the dining room. And the aroma coming from the kitchen is quite welcoming."

"It is," Alistair agreed.

As they walked down the corridor, they came across Elizabeth and Teagan coming from another direction.

"We were just heading to the dining room," Renee.

"I'm going to check the kitchen in a few minutes," Elizabeth said as she reached into her pocket and looked at Alistair. "I just wanted to say that Duncan was a good man and my family always enjoyed his visits."

"Thank you," Alistair beamed. "Duncan once said Highever felt like home to him."

"My father considered Duncan a friend and once said that even the greatest warriors need a holiday from their burdens," Elizabeth held out the book to Alistair. "Duncan sent me this after saving me from a spider. I credit this book along with my training for helping me survive as long as I did."

Alistair opened the book and let out a sigh as he read the inscription and some of the notes.

"Thank you for showing me this," He handed her the book back. "And for what its worth if Duncan had been visiting the night of the attack, I'm sure he would have ignored the Wardens stance of neutrality and would have done everything in his power to help your family."

"If Duncan had been there, Howe would have wanted him dead. He was ecstatic to learn what happened at Ostagar. He hates the Wardens. I am surprised there haven't been bounties on you."

"Actually there have been…some attempts," Renee admitted as Zevran coughed.

"That is appalling but not surprising," Elizabeth shook her head and looked at them. "Will we encounter darkspawn as we travel to Redcliffe?"

"Yes," Renee nodded. "That's why we need you strong."  
>"I'm afraid we will also likely encounter Loghain's supporters fighting it out with his detractors," Teagan said somberly.<p>

"We tend to avoid the main roads as much as possible," Alistair explained.

"I promise I will be well enough to take care of myself on this trip. You will not have to coddle me," Elizabeth stated. "There is one thing though and I will _not_ take no for answer. I am taking my dog with me."

"Of course you can bring him," Renee smiled. "I left my Mabari at Redcliffe and regret not taking him along."

"Thank you," Elizabeth sighed. "Rex is almost two. My father gave him to me and I cannot leave him behind. You saw his abilities when we liberated the castle."

"Yes," Zevran broke his silence. "Those men didn't stand a chance."

"So Alistair did know Cailan well? You seem to be much _more_ of a gentleman," Elizabeth looked at Renee. "You are very lucky."

"Thank you," Alistair put his arm around a blushing Renee and smiled. "I consider myself the lucky one and as for my brother, we did not really talk."

"He tried to seduce me the first time we met and assumed I'd be honored to _be taken by the king_. I told him I would bruise his royal jewels if he ever talked to me like that again. Men who are drowning in their own bravado do _not_ get to share my bed. It is a shame Cailan did not bother to get to know you. He could have certainly used some of that humility you have."

"Yes. That's my brother for you," Alistair sighed. "And before I forget, I want you to know I met Fergus at Ostagar. I showed him around and we even joked around a bit. He was proud to serve Cailan but mentioned looking forward to being home with his family. He offered me to buy me a round after it was over."

"That's my brother," Elizabeth smiled. "And he would have bought you that round. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to check the kitchen and head to the kennels to get Rex. Why don't you all head to the dining room? I'll be there shortly."

"We'll see you there," Renee nodded.

They watched her turn and head down the corridor then disappear around a corner.

"I have to admit I feel silly for worrying," Alistair chuckled.

"Didn't I tell you she would not be judgmental?" Renee smiled.

"I guess I should listen to you more," Alistair grinned and pulled her close.

"You should," Renee kissed his cheek.

"Elizabeth is remarkable isn't she?" Teagan said admiringly. "After all she's been through; it's amazing she can still be so gracious. It's certainly a testament to how her parents raised her."

"I am curious Teagan," Zevran spoke up. "What did you think of Elizabeth when you found her in bed waiting for you back when you visited Highever a few years ago?"

…

Teagan felt the stares they gave as he looked at Zevran, "I should have realized from the odd look you gave me that you _knew _about that from reading her journal."

"Look," He turned to look at Renee and Alistair. "That happened when she was sixteen years old. She had a little crush on me and I gently let her down."

"Most men would consider finding a young woman waiting for them in bed to be a gift from the Maker," Zevran chuckled.

"I was raised to be a _gentleman_," Teagan glared. "And the Couslands were family friends. I would have _never _taken advantage of Elizabeth like that. And as you can see it's been forgotten and I would appreciate this _not_ being mentioned again."

"Come on Zev," Alistair shook his head. "You had your fun. Now let's head to the dining room."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Renee looked at them.

…..

"I'm sorry about Zevran," Renee said apologetically. "He likes to get in everyone's business."

"I can see that but I'm sure you did not linger here just to apologize."

"Just be grateful I am _not_ Wynne," Renee chuckled nervously. "You'd be getting a lecture now."

"What do you want me to say Renee? It was an incident that is long forgotten."

"So it will not be a problem then?"

"Of course it will _not _be a problem. All I want is to be a friend to Elizabeth and _help_ her."

"Alright then," Renee sighed.

"That's it?"

"Teagan, Alistair and I have to focus on the blight. Elizabeth has not mentioned it so it obviously will _not_ be a problem. We've all done stupid things when we were younger. I am _not_ going to judge you or Elizabeth."

"But you were in the Circle…how…"  
>"The Circle isn't a cloister Teagan," Renee chuckled. "Let's just say I threw myself at a fellow mage and he took advantage of me when I was around the same age as Elizabeth had that incident with you."<p>

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I should have known better. And he's long gone now anyway."

"So I take it you won't mention this to Wynne?"

"Maker no," Renee laughed. "I love Wynne dearly but I also like and respect you enough to not have you endure one of her lectures."

"Thank you."

"Let's head to supper," Renee smiled and turned toward the dining room.

…

Renee watched as Lena and two other servants set down several roast chickens, a pot of stew, and some other food on the table. Looking toward the entrance, she watched Elizabeth walk in with her dog happily trotting beside her. She watched as Teagan quickly got up from his chair and helped Elizabeth to her seat.

"I think Teagan likes Elizabeth more than he realizes," Alistair whispered.

"And since when did you become an expert of matter of the heart?" Renee chuckled quietly as she playfully pat his leg under the table.

"He is looking at her the way I would look at you," Alistair reached for her hand. "And Teagan was always good to me. Is it wrong to want your friends to be happy?"

"No," Renee reached over and kissed him. "She's been through so much. And I just think it's too soon to presume something like that."

"You never know though," Alistair whispered as he glanced over to see Morrigan and Leliana coming in. "Zevran told me about the crush Elizabeth had and Teagan is looking at her differently. It could be fate."

Renee watched Teagan pour a goblet of wine for Elizabeth as she set plate of food down on the floor for Rex to eat. Their eyes met briefly, as she helped reached for one of the empty bowls Lena had set down but sank against her chair. Sensing it was merely exhaustion, Renee did not bother to get up to attend to her and watched as Teagan filled the bowl and set it before her before getting his own bowl.

Whether Alistair was right to wrong about his assumption, one thing Renee did realize was that the trip back to Redcliffe was certainly going to be interesting.

To Be Continued

(Next chapter will be shorter)


	4. Chapter 4

Reclamation: Chapter 4

…

Renee watched as Elizabeth wiped her mouth with the napkin before putting it on her plate. She had eaten a bowl of stew, a slice of bread, nibbled on a chicken leg, and washed it down with a couple goblets of wine but shook her head when offered a slice of pie.

"Lena," Elizabeth looked at her. "Nan would be proud. That was delicious."

"It was," Teagan agreed.

"Thank you," Lena blushed. "I had help. I will also be packing some provisions for you to bring on your journey."

"Thank you," Renee smiled. "We got a long trek ahead of us so that will come in handy."

"It's just nice sharing a meal at a table," Leliana remarked.

"Twas a satisfactory meal," Morrigan nodded.

"This definitely was more flavorful than some of the other Ferelden cuisine I have sampled," Zevran poured himself another goblet of wine.

Renee looked at Alistair and chuckled to see he was finishing his second slice of pie after eating half of a chicken, a few slices of cheese and two bowls of stew.

"This was delicious," He placed his fork on the plate. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lena smiled as she took his plates.

"Did you want to go over the trip with me?" Elizabeth looked at Renee.

"Yes," Renee pulled out a map. "We'll be leaving early three days after tomorrow. We'll be using those horses and wagons for the trek but given the fact we're dealing with a civil war as well as the Blight, we'll be traveling for weeks."

"I've survived for Maker knows how long in the woods," Elizabeth set the goblet down. "I'll be able to handle it. Moreover, I do not want to be coddled. I _will do_ my fair share whether it's fighting, hunting, whatever."

"You…hunt?" Teagan looked at Elizabeth.

"Only small game, pheasant, and other fowl," Elizabeth turned to him. "You look surprised."

"Forgive me. I am surprised," Teagan admitted. "I think you are the second woman I know who hunts, Alfstanna being the first."

"Who do you think taught me my bow skills?" Elizabeth smiled coyly.

"Can you cook?" Morrigan asked.

"Nan taught me a few things although I doubt what I know would work on a campfire. I can make poison, and have knowledge in first aid."

"You can make poison?" Morrigan raised a brow.

"A good rogue always has some knowledge in that skill," Leliana chimed in.

"Mother never approved so I had to teach myself and at the same time I learned how to make rudimentary salves. I even sewed up a few of the militia men's wounds."

"You don't have to cook," Renee said reassuringly. "And there will be plenty for you to do. It's good to know you have some knowledge in first aid as well."

"You can share in the hunting duties or even partner up with Teagan," Zevran suggested. "Teagan did a _superb_ job in helping keep us fed."

"Zevran, you are exaggerating my abilities," Teagan said embarrassingly. "There were others who hunted as well."

"I'll gladly share in the hunting duties and anything else," Elizabeth promised.

"There will be _plenty_ for you to do when we make camp," Renee smiled. "There is one thing I would like to do tomorrow though and that is for you to pack. We will also need to find a bedroll and tent for you."

"One of the storage rooms below should have what is needed," Elizabeth stood up. "I'd like to see that map you laid out on the other table."

"Certainly," Renee got up and followed her to table and the rest of the group followed suit.

"I presume you were planning to take the same road back," Elizabeth looked at her.

"That was the plan," Renee nodded. "If you know another road that would save time we are open to suggestions."

"I do," Elizabeth picked up the map. "Miles is planning to send some men out to travel to the various villages and townships to update everyone. You mentioned wanting me to keep a low profile so I suggest we take this road."

Renee looked down at the map to the area where Elizabeth was pointing.

"This road will take you all the way to the Imperial Highway and you will save about twenty miles."

"We can do that," Renee looked at her.

"I saw this road while on my trek for elfroot," Morrigan set her goblet down. "Tis a good idea, it looks rarely used."

"It's a road my brother took with our soldiers. He wanted to avoid the fanfare. It is rarely used due to it being situated in a heavily wooded area. It was also the road I was going to use if I had managed to escape that night."

"We'll take the road," Teagan promised.

"Thank you," Elizabeth looked at the group. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to retire for the evening."

"I left a potion for you take on the nightstand," Renee said gently. "If you need anything don't hesitate to look for me."

"Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" Teagan offered.

"Thank you but I'll be fine."

"Elizabeth," Leliana walked over to her. "I was affirmed at the Chantry so I am able minister to the men and anybody in town before we leave. I was wondering if that…"

"With all _due respect_ the Maker and I are _not _on the best terms now. If anybody wants comfort in a God that ignores their prayers, that is their business. You can do whatever you want just leave me _out_ of it."

Elizabeth quickly turned away and left the room.

"It will take time to get her faith back," Leliana said somberly. "I should not have asked."

"Twas not faith that kept her alive," Morrigan glared. "That young woman survived by her own will."

"Considering you are a heathen, it's understandable you would not understand," Leliana folded her arms.

"I'd rather be a heathen than believe in a god that ignores his faithful," Morrigan chuckled as she sauntered out of the room.

"Leliana, you did _nothing _wrong," Renee looked at her. "Elizabeth did not take offense to you wanting to help others. She just needs time."

"You're right," Leliana's face brightened. "And it's obvious she cares for her people."

"I see a young woman who had everything torn away from her. Duty and vengeance are holding her together," Zevran broke his silence. "I can see the glint in her eye. Make no mistake about it. She _will _get her revenge. The real question is whether she will recover or let it consume her."

"I _knew_ her father," Teagan insisted. "Bryce would _not_ want this for her."

"She just needs time," Renee said.

"Have you decided on the group for your Dalish search," Zevran looked at Renee.

"As a matter of fact I have," Renee replied. "Alistair, Leliana, and Wynne will be going and the rest of you will stay behind to assist Teagan and Eamon in dealing with any possible threats to Redcliffe."

"If I could I'd kiss you right now," Zevran bowed. "But Alistair would likely throttle me across the room."

"It would not be that far," Alistair looked at him.

"I'll be ready when the time comes," Leliana nodded. "I'm going to go visit the men. One of them mentioned missing Mother Maloll so I am going to talk with them before I retire for the evening."

"Thank you Leliana," Renee said. "Goodnight."

"Would you like me to check on Oghren and Sten?" Zevran offered.

"I'd appreciate that," Renee sighed.

"I shall do that before retiring for the night."

"You're going to bed awfully early," Alistair folded his arms.

"Oh I'm not going to bed," Zevran chuckled. "I'm going to play cards with some of militia."

"Have fun," Renee chuckled.

"I'm going to read a bit in the library before going to bed," Teagan walked toward the door. "Goodnight."

"So you want to head to bed?" Renee put her arms around Alistair.

"I want to go to bed but sleeping is _not…_ what I have in mind."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Renee caressed his cheek.

She tilted her head back until their lips met, rewarding him with the sweetest of kisses.

"I love you so much," Alistair sighed and pulled her tighter against her. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too," Renee closed her eyes.

…

The next morning Renee made her way to the family wing and Elizabeth's room where she found her sitting on the bed laying out clothes.

"Good morning," Renee set down a pack and bedroll on the bed. "We found these where you said they would be. I also set aside a tent for you."

"Thank you. Feel free to help yourself if you need anything."

"Thank you. I will examine our gear before we depart," Renee reached into the pack and set the canteen aside. "Now you will need extra small clothes, socks, something comfortable to wear around camp and to sleep in."

"Here you go," Elizabeth handed her the neatly folded pile. "I'll be wearing my armor when we travel."

"You'll need a coat or cloak as well."

"I'll have it on when we leave."

Renee put everything in the pack and looked at Elizabeth, "You have plenty of room for other things."

Elizabeth got up and grabbed to smaller packs that were on the dresser.

"A hairbrush, soap, and some other necessities are in this one and a mortar, pestle and whetstone are in the other."

"You've made this very easy," Renee smiled. "Is there anything else?"

"Teagan already placed the art supplies in the main hall. I guess maybe my journal, and I know this is silly but I _need_ to take this."

Renee watched as Elizabeth picked up the ship that was sitting on a table and brought it to her, "This was supposed to be my nephew's name day gift. I can't explain why but I _need_ to take it with me."

"Elizabeth if it gives you comfort to take it then by all means, let's get it in the pack."

"Thank you," Elizabeth sighed and grabbed a book off the nightstand. "Here is my journal."

"And we're finished. I'll put this in the main hall with everything else."

"Renee may I ask how old you are?" Elizabeth sat down on the bed.

"I'm twenty one years old and so is Alistair."

"We're the same age," Elizabeth's face brightened. "How did you become a Warden?"

"To make a long story short, it happened shortly after I passed my Harrowing. Someone who I thought was a friend was about to run off with a chantry sister. He asked me to help him but I…told Enchanter Irving. I set him up and when caught; my so-called friend resorted to blood magic and escaped. Duncan was there and I accepted his invitation to join the Wardens."

"What was it like going outside for the first time?"  
>"The sun…blinded my eyes. Duncan and I ended up staying at the inn across the lake for a couple of hours until he found a traveling merchant willing us to let us ride in the back of his wagon for a few hours so I could acclimate myself."<p>

"That's definitely the Duncan I remember," Elizabeth said fondly.

"He was gentlemen," Renee agreed.

"So your friend escaped?"

"I actually discovered Jowan in Redcliffe in a cell. Isolde hired Jowan and wanted him to try to help Connor hide his magic and this was around the same time Eamon was poisoned. Connor accidentally unleashed a demon while trying to help his father."

"Teagan mentioned you saved Redcliffe."

"It was a group effort. And Jowan was taken back to the Circle after Eamon was cured."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you but it's alright. It turned out Jowan harbored a lot of resentment and jealousy towards me. I guess you can say I was in denial."

"I know what it's like to have people resent you. I only had one close friend; Miles's sister, Joanna. It was difficult when she married and moved to Antiva."

"My other friend was actually sent to Antiva a couple of weeks after her Harrowing. Neria and I were inseparable. She had her Harrowing about a month before mine and two weeks later, was sent away. I was…heartbroken."

"In Antiva some of the nobility keep mages. And Orianna told me the mages circle is a huge castle."

"Yes," Renee nodded. "I was told while the Templars still watched over the mages; the attitude was different over there."

"Maybe when this is over with, you and Alistair can go to Antiva to see her."

"Perhaps," Renee briefly looked away.

"What would Neria say about you being a Warden?"

"She'd have plenty to say that's for certain," Renee chuckled. "Since she _never_ got along with Jowan I would get a lecture followed by a hug. She would be happy for me but would also feel a little sad since we are now on completely different paths. I just hope she is happy where she is."

"I'm happy Joanna is safe in Antiva."

"So tell me," Renee looked at Elizabeth. "Why the lack of friends?"

"We were considered the second most powerful family in Ferelden and with that there are expectations and the fact there is no magic in our line made some noblewomen resentful. Many noble families were interested in me marrying their sons not only to increase their station but to strengthen their families."

"They wanted you because you have no magic in your line."

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded. "So a lot of young women resented me for it."

"A lot of the apprentices were jealous of me too," Renee sighed.

"The worst part is when they are friendly to your face but immediately talk about you as soon as you leave the room."

"Yes," Renee agreed. "That definitely stings."

"I just remembered one more thing I want to take with me," Elizabeth got up, picked up the small book, and handed it to Renee.

"This is the book Duncan gave to you."

"Yes. It wouldn't feel right if I left it behind."

"Thank you for showing it to Alistair," Renee said as she placed the book in the pack. "Duncan was like a father to him and knowing your family held him in such a high regard really means a lot to him."

"I will always remember Duncan fondly and it was easy to tell that Alistair really looked up to him."

"Looks like you are all set," Renee smiled. "I'll bring this to the main hall."

"The leather smith should be here soon."

"Before I go I need to tell you another one of our companions should be arriving soon. I arranged for Shale to protect a merchant and his son who occasionally camp with us."

"If he's coming with a merchant that's wonderful, the town is in short supply of some things."

"Bhodan will definitely be able to help but there is something you _need_ to know about Shale."

"What is it?" Elizabeth looked at Renee.

"Do you know what a golem is?"

"Yes Scribe Aldous taught us what he knew of Dwarven history. Are you telling me you have an _actual _golem? And you loaned him to this merchant?"

"Yes but Shale is definitely _not_ like the golems your scribe told you about."

"I didn't know they had names."

"They…don't. Shale happens to be sentient."

"Are you telling me this golem can communicate and think _on its own_?"

"Let me explain," Renee began. "We came upon Shale quite by accident and then while we were seeking Orzammar's help for the Blight, we had to do some specific tasks in order to get that aid and in the process we discovered how golems were created. It turned out dwarves sacrificed themselves in order for the golems…to work. Their living soul become part of the golem."

"Shale was a female dwarf?"

"Yes but please don't mention it. Shale considers humans, dwarves and elves to be…_squishy_."

"And Shale has been helping you?" Elizabeth cupped her right cheek with a hand.

"Yes. I was planning to have Shale and Sten take turns guarding Wentworth."

"I _like_ how you think and I look forward to meeting Shale. You certainly travel with an interesting group."

"Yes," Renee chuckled. "They are my merry band of misfits."

"I'm going to go see if Buckley is here to alter my armor," Elizabeth headed to door. "I'll see you later."

"If you need me I'll be around," Renee smiled.

….

Renee placed Elizabeth's pack with the others and looked up to see Wynne coming inside.

"How did it go?"

"A healthy baby girl," Wynne sighed and sat on the bench. "How is Elizabeth?"

"She's better. We got her packed for the trip and I told her about Shale."

"How did she react?"

"She appeared a bit dubious but it didn't seem to bother her."

"That's good because Bhodan, Sandal, and Shale arrived."

"I hope Shale did not scare the townspeople."

"The surface dwarves explained golems to the mayor and a few others who were milling about but most seem to be focused on repairing the town or buying supplies from Bhodan."

"Elizabeth said we can take any gear we need before we leave. I know your tent has seen better days. Can you think of anything else?"

"We could use a new cooking pot and a kettle."

"I'll make sure I grab them. Lena is giving us a sack of potatoes as well as some other provisions. We will be eating well when we're on the road."

"Good. I want Elizabeth to continue to build her strength up."

"Yesterday when we talked she insisted that we not coddle her and said that she wanted to help when we're on the road."

"That's a good thing. That will not only help her heal it will give her a sense of belonging."

"Elizabeth is really nice Wynne. I discovered we both share one thing in common; she's dealt with a lot of people who were resentful of her in a similar way the apprentices were of me."

"It isn't easy for a young woman of her station. There are expectations of her just like there are expectations for every apprentice."

"She made me remember Neria and how close we were."

"I know it's never easy when a friend goes to another circle. Neria Surana was a very talented just like you and will have a good life in Antiva."

"I know," Renee sighed. "I was happy to get a goodbye letter from her."

"You were _very_ lucky," Wynne chuckled. "That was likely Irving's doing since that is _not_ allowed."

"Elizabeth said I could see her again one day."

"And maybe you will," Wynne smiled. "There are Wardens in Antiva and they always depend on the assistance if mages."

"Maybe I will if we survive this."

"We _will survive_ this," Wynne patted her arm. "Now where is everybody? I saw some of Teagan's men assisting the militia in fortifying the town."

"Alistair, Sten, and Oghren are reinforcing the wagons to make sure they stay in one piece. Zevran & Leliana are placing traps in vulnerable areas. And Morrigan is making salves and potions."

"And what about Teagan and Elizabeth?

"Elizabeth is getting her armor fitted and Teagan was assisting the Seneschal."

"I should check on the men," Wynne stood up.

"I'll come with you and then we get some tea. I want to show you the map. We are taking a different road back. It was a suggestion by Elizabeth and it will save us some time."

"I look forward to see it," Wynne remarked. "I have to admit, it will be nice to be traveling by wagon."

"It definitely will be a nice change and it should save us a few weeks," Renee agreed.

…..

"The mayor sent word that a group arrived from West Hills today," Miles paced around the study. "They told him it's been overrun by darkspawn."

"Maker," Teagan shook his head. "I hope Wulff made it out."

"There were some men in the group who pledged to take up arms to protect Highever in exchange for their family's safety. Since we had several families move out of their farms, I am going to let them take residence."

"That's good. How are the granaries?"

"We have enough to sustain everyone and some merchants arrived and have resupplied us with things."

"That's good to know. Elizabeth will be relieved knowing Highever is healing from this."

"Everyone loved the Cousland family. They loved the teyrn and want to honor his memory by recovering from this."

"Bryce was an honorable man and his loss will be felt all over Ferelden for years to come."

"He thought highly of you Teagan which reminds me," Miles went through a pile of papers before handing him a sealed parchment. "I found this under the desk. It had your name on it."

Teagan looked at the parchment and recognized Bryce's writing.

"Thank you," He looked at Miles. "He was a good friend, mentor and was often easier to talk to than my own brother."

"Am I interrupting?"

Teagan and Bryce turned to see Elizabeth in the doorway. Dressed in her armor she walked towards them.

"I was just telling Miles how your father's advice and guidance have helped me over the years," Teagan quickly put the parchment in his pocket.

"Father always said you underestimated your abilities and predicted you would end up being one of the most powerful leaders of the nobility one day."

"I'm honored he thought that and will try to lead by his example when this is over with."

"Buckley did a wonderful job Elizabeth," Miles nodded.

"Yes he did," Elizabeth agreed. "I still need to put on some weight though."

"You will," Teagan said reassuringly.

"Is there anything I need to sign or do before I leave Miles?"

"Everyone has been made aware that they are not to reveal you are alive so I am basically handling all affairs until this is over with so you don't have to worry about anything."

"You will have to reclaim Highever at the landsmeet," Teagan explained. "I'm certain Howe likely had some decree or deed written up."

"Oh I _will _reclaim Highever," Elizabeth declared.

"The mayor and I are focusing on protecting Highever," Miles explained. "We have scouts patrolling the road to Denerim and fortifications have been made to the town. There haven't been any deliveries of silver for weeks now."

"They are _not_ going to come back. As much as Howe abused Thomas, he had a lot of faith in him and Wentworth. And they never sent word that I escaped because neither wanted to face his wrath."

"Howe is likely plotting the demise of more of the nobility he views as enemies," Teagan surmised.

"He apparently has done that. I just remembered over hearing him refer to himself as the Arl of Denerim," Elizabeth looked at Miles. "You remember hearing that?"

"Yes. He mentioned Urien Kendells being killed at Ostagar so he must have killed Vaughan," Miles leaned against the wall.

"The Alienage can have a party celebrating his demise when this is all over with," Teagan scoffed.

"He was vile when I met him in Court," Elizabeth frowned.

"Howe is obviously trying to consolidate power," Teagan realized.

"That reminds me," Elizabeth looked at Miles. "If by chance anyone from Amaranthine arrives in Highever make sure they are watched and if they start to ask questions, _arrest_ them."

"You don't have to worry about that Elizabeth. I told the mayor and the militia to keep watch."

"Thank you. I know Highever will be safe thanks to you and everyone working together," Elizabeth said approvingly. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to meet and thank those mercenaries that assisted with reclaiming Highever and my home."

"We'll see you at lunch," Teagan nodded as Miles bowed his head.

"I am relieved Elizabeth will be traveling to Redcliffe with all of you," Miles sighed. "And I know you will keep her safe."

"She will be safe and taken care of," Teagan promised as he looked toward the doorway.

…

It was dawn and the day of their departure. All the wagons were packed with their things as Morrigan and Zevran walked with Shale to towards the group standing outside.

"And this woman escaped her captors and basically ran wild win the woods killing anyone who hunted her?" Shale looked up when seeing a bird fly overhead.

"Tis remarkable she lasted out there," Morrigan chuckled softly.

"I saw her in action," Zevran said. "Her talent could use some refinement but she is good…quite good."

"I hate to ask but why weren't you with Bhodan and Sandal?" Morrigan inquired.

"Some townspeople gave me a lovely crystal for helping them kill a rather large boar. The silly creature had the gall to attack me. All I had to do was bash its head."

"Renee requests you keep the sarcasm to a… minimum," Zevran said. "Elizabeth is still recovering from the massacre of her family."

"I will be polite to the new person if she is to me," Shale said.

Zevran and Morrigan glanced at each other & both shook their heads.

….

"Thank you for helping Highever Bhodan," Elizabeth said gratefully.

"Of course my lady," Bhodan bowed his head. "You have my deepest condolences and if I happen to come across any merchants during my travels I will make sure they come to Highever."

"I appreciate that," Elizabeth looked down at Sandal. "It's nice to meet you."

"Pretty," Sandal pointed at her.

"Thank you."

"Shale is here," Renee looked toward the road.

Elizabeth followed Renee and Wynne and briefly slowed down when catching a glimpse of Shale.

"Here we are," Morrigan said dryly.

"You have to excuse Shale's tardiness," Zevran said. "He helped the townspeople kill a boar."

"This boar was the size of three men," Shale retorted.

"You killed the beast," Elizabeth walked over to them. "Thank you. He's been wreaking havoc for a few years now."

"You are the woman who will be traveling with us," Shale remarked.

"My name is Elizabeth Cousland and you are marvelous."

Renee and Wynne glanced at each other as Zevran stifled a chuckle.

"It has good taste," Shale remarked.

"You should have brought Shale when reclaiming the castle," Elizabeth looked at Renee.

"Yes it should have," Shale agreed.

"Shale you will be traveling with Sten in the last wagon," Renee motioned for them to follow her.

"You will only speak when spoken to Bas," Sten glared at Wentworth who shackled in chains and struggling to get in the wagon."

"What in the Maker's name is that?" He looked up in horror when seeing Shale.

"This is one of the men responsible for killing my family."

"Does it wish me to smash him?"

"You and Sten are to guard him because he is needed. If he acts up you are more than welcome to smash something he does _not_ need."

"You bitch," Wentworth spat.

"Elizabeth," Teagan brushed past Wynne and Renee. "I'm driving the front wagon. "Why don't you sit up with me?"

"I'll be in the back," Wynne said.

Renee watched Elizabeth follow Teagan and Wynne to the wagon. He helped Wynne get in the back and assisted Elizabeth. Ser Perth motioned for the men to get on their horses.

"Are you ready?"

Renee turned to see Alistair smiling at her.

"Yes," She grinned back and took his hand."

They went to the wagon behind Teagan's and he helped her in.

Zevran helped Leliana & Morrigan get in and she watched as Oghren get in the wagon Wynne was in.

"Okay everybody let's get a move on," Renee called. "Teagan's men will be riding ahead to make sure the road is clear."

"Here we go," Alistair nudged the horses to follow Teagan's wagon and Renee turned to see Sten take hold of the reins.

"Hopefully we won't encounter too many problems," Alistair said.

"I haven't…felt anything." Renee tightened her hood

"Neither have I and that is a good thing," Alistair sighed as they went down the road.

…

Teagan glanced over and saw Elizabeth looking back at the castle as it faded from view.

"What are you thinking about?" He tried to reassure her.

"It feels like even though I'm leaving, the ghosts…they're still with me."

Teagan looked back at Wynne briefly then looked straight ahead, using the reins to make the horses move faster.

….

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

….

Renee watched from across the camp as Teagan brought Elizabeth a plate of food. This morning Leliana had found several nests filled with eggs and cooked them with left over boar fat drippings, wild onions and two slice of cheese.

"This is so good," Alistair set his plate down.

"It is and it should sustain us until supper," Renee picked up her cup and took a sip.

"It's been a fairly easy trip so far."

"Yes it has," Renee agreed as she watched Elizabeth and Teagan eat.

They had been on the road for nearly three weeks and aside from some Bereskarn, attacking the camp a week ago, the trek back to Redcliffe was going smoothly.

Elizabeth was handling the journey well and did not mind doing the most mundane of tasks when they made camp. She would fetch water, clean clothes, clean up after her dog and Wynne even taught her to sew.

There was only one instance where her noble upgrading had come to the surface. She had the misfortune of having to use their makeshift privy after Oghren had used it. The look on her face said it all. She grabbed a bucket, the shovel and started to dig an area around a secluded area of trees on the other side of camp. Alistair and Teagan eventually finished it and Elizabeth rigged up Wynne's old tent as a privacy screen. Wynne and Leliana both agreed it was nice for the women to have their _own_ place.

Elizabeth got along with the group well and after the first week of eating alone would now join them for meals periodically. While occasionally making small talk, Renee and Wynne noticed she enjoyed listening to the tales people would share. Last night at supper, she had finally shared her own tale of how Duncan had saved her from some spiders and never revealed the incident to her parents. He gave her a lesson on how to deal with spider bites when escorting her back to the path and months later sent the book on wilderness survival to her.

There were times when Elizabeth kept to herself with her dog faithfully by her side and everyone would leave her alone.

"Look at them," Alistair said under his breath. "I'm telling you Teagan likes her."

"Shhh," Renee scolded but still managed a chuckle. "They might hear you."

"They're too busy eating and talking," Alistair laughed.

"You are sweet wanting Teagan to be happy," Renee reached over and caressed his cheek.

"I never told you this but whenever Teagan came to Redcliffe, he'd always check on me. He made sure I had enough food, clothes and even got me toys. A couple of weeks before I was sent away, I overheard him fighting with Eamon and Isolde. He wanted to take me back to Rainesfere. Eamon overruled him saying he needed to concentrate on his bannorn since he was the youngest bann in Ferelden. He is a good man and deserves to some happiness. I just keep thinking about what Zevran said about Elizabeth having a crush on him when she was younger. Fate works in mysterious ways you know. Look at us."

"You are such a romantic," Renee took his hand. "Teagan and Elizabeth _both_ deserve happiness. It is still _too soon_ to assume anything though. If it happens then it will be wonderful for them and if it doesn't, they will at least be friends."

"You are so practical," Alistair teased. "You know I love you but I am looking forward to proving you _wrong_."

"And I will _gladly_ admit it if the time comes for me to do so," Renee laughed. "Let's finish eating and get cleaned up."

…

"That was delicious," Teagan set his plate on top of the other.

"It was," Elizabeth agreed. "Leliana put the right amount of onions that it was not overpowering."

"This should hold us over for a good awhile."

"In case we get hungry I have a few cookies left from that the farmer's wife gave us when her husband was fixing that horseshoe."

"They were good people. I wish we could have persuaded them to come with us."

"They didn't want to leave their home. It is where they feel safe. All we can do is hope the Blight or civil war does not reach them."

"You gave the woman money," Teagan smiled.

"She told me secretly they had a boat and would use it if they had to so I gave her five sovereign."

"That was very generous," Teagan smiled.

"That was my way of saying thank you for the use of the tub. This traveling has not really bothered me but I have to admit I do miss being able to have a bath."

"There is a lake and a hot spring about twenty five to thirty miles from here. Hopefully it will be safe to make camp there."

"And we will make it _safe_ if it's not. I would love a cool dip in a lake followed by a nice soak in a spring."

"Hopefully it will _not_ come to that. The trip has been remarkably trouble free so far."

"You've fought darkspawn haven't you? Are they as horrible as history describes them?"

"They are horrible _beyond_ description," Teagan shook his head somberly. "We encountered a group of them when we were traveling to Highever. They come in all sizes, look like rotting corpses with fangs and they reek of death. I killed a couple of them and Alistair referred to them as hurlocks. That day stayed with me for a long time and even now it comes to the surface from time to time."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to have things… stay with you. I should not have brought it up."

"Beth, you do not have to apologize," Teagan said. "You have the right to know what you will be facing."

"You…called me Beth," Elizabeth looked at him.

"I'm sorry," Teagan apologized. "I just assumed people have referred to you by that name. I meant no offense by it."

"I'm _not _offended. Nobody has ever called me Beth before. I have always been Elizabeth, Liz….Lizzie…Pup… but _never_ Beth. I _like_ it."

"I'm glad," Teagan smiled.

"I guess we better clean up," Renee stood up and picked up the plates. "Renee will want us on the road soon."

"I'll take down the tents."

"I'm going to wash these plates and then bring back that shirt to Alistair that I sewed for him."

"Another rip?" Teagan chuckled.

"No. Two of the buttons were ready to fall off."

Laughing, he watched her walk over to Leliana as he began to take down the tents.

…..

"This was a wonderful breakfast," Elizabeth reached down and took the plates that were on the ground as Leliana was picking up the pan. "Where does a bard learn to cook?"

"Thank you," Leliana smiled. "I actually learned to cook when I was staying at the chantry in Lothering. Breakfast was the biggest meal of the day and we always had fresh eggs."

"Teagan and I enjoyed them very much and since you did the cooking, I will do the cleaning."  
>"Thank you," Her eyes widened. "That's very gracious of you."<p>

"You cooked a delicious breakfast it's only fair I reciprocate by cleaning up."

"I appreciate it. There is plenty of hot water in the kettle to use and the pack where they are stored is by the fire too. I guess I will go pack my things."

Leliana lingered for a few moments and watched Elizabeth take all the plates and forks to the kettle before heading to her tent.

….

Alistair looked up just as Elizabeth was walking towards him.

"I finished mending your shirt."

"So you have taken over the sewing duties for Wynne," he grinned and took the shirt. "Thank you. You should know that this likely won't be the only time you will be doing this."

"Wynne told me as much. I took the liberty of reinforcing all the buttons. You must have strong hands. Two more buttons were loose. You must have been so tired and in a hurry to go to sleep that you accidentally pulled those last buttons."

"Um…yes," Alistair blushed slightly and looked around. "I was tired…_very tired_. Thank you again Liz."

"You're welcome."

Elizabeth turned around and headed back to where Teagan was waiting for her.

….

"I see you gave Alistair that shirt you mended for him," Teagan helped Elizabeth into the wagon.

"And I think I embarrassed him."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything actually. I just mentioned two more buttons were loose and _assumed _he was in such a hurry to go to bed that he pulled them off and he got really nervous."

"You don't have to say anymore. Alistair was never good at hiding things," Teagan chuckled. "I also once caught them in the woods when we were camping one night."

"Did they see you?"

"No. Thankfully they were so focused on each other that I was able to turn back around."

"He really loves her," Elizabeth remarked as she watched Alistair and Renee share a laugh as he helped her into the wagon.

"Yes and as endearing as it is to witness, it worries me."

"You are concerned because Eamon wants Alistair to claim the throne." Elizabeth looked at him.

"And you know what that means."

"They can't be together."

"It's _not _my place to intervene. Alistair and Renee deserve to have some joy considering the burden that comes with being Wardens."

"I agree. Life…is too short to take anything for granted. I have to admit…it's comforting to watch them. Alistair reminds me of my brother when he was that age. Fergus loved Orianna so much. It was as if she completed him. Renee has the same effect on him."

"I just wish I could have done _more_ for him when he was still living in Redcliffe. There is going to come a moment when a decision will be made. No matter the outcome, somebody is going to get hurt. I just worry that he has been too sheltered. "

"No wonder my father considered you an honorable man. Unlike most of the nobility you _care_ about people."

"Some would consider that a weakness," Teagan chuckled.

"I don't," Elizabeth looked at him.

"Come on everybody," Renee called. "Let's get a move on."

Teagan looked at her then immediately turned to see Zevran helping Wynne into the wagon.

"Everyone get comfortable," Teagan grabbed the reigns and motioned for his men to ride off ahead.

…..

"You did a wonderful job on Alistair's shirt dear," Wynne smiled.

"Thank you, I actually learned to do embroidery when I was younger and I think that helped."

"Well you are quick learner and I don't remember the last time my sewing kit was so organized."

"Our lovely Warden has a habit of not letting Alistair unbutton his shirts," Zevran remarked.

"Zevran!" Wynne scolded.

"My dear Enchanter, you know I am speaking the truth."

Teagan glanced at Elizabeth and saw she was biting her lip. Unable to hold it in, she burst out laughing. He looked back at Wynne and Zevran and saw they were surprised but smiling nevertheless.

This was the first time Elizabeth really laughed and it was infectious. She caught him grinning at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I know it's rude but it is funny."

"It is," Teagan laughed.

"Of course it is," Zevran replied. "You were that age once Teagan. I'm sure you have lost _many_ buttons."

"And thank you so much for calling me old Zevran," Teagan sighed.

He wanted to say more but saw Elizabeth look at him then start to laugh again and he couldn't help but do the same.

"I'm sorry Teagan," She said between chuckles. "The look on your face was priceless."

"It's alright. I'm used to it," He jokingly sighed.

"You are _not _old Teagan," Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you Beth," Teagan grinned. "If we survive this Blight I fully intend to live as long as my favorite uncle who lived well until his late nineties."

"I'm sure you will," She grinned.

Elizabeth turned away and he watched gaze at the passing landscape. For those brief moments, she had broken through her sadness and it was wonderful to witness it.

Those moments quickly faded when he saw his men galloping towards them. Renee and Alistair went past him and slowed down for the men.

"What is it?" Teagan called as he reined the horses to stop.

"We found a group of Loghain's men by the road," Ser Perth jumped off his horse. "Some of them were wounded and they dropped their shields when they saw us. They mention another group were hunkered down a few miles away fighting Darkspawn."

"No wonder we were feeling….off," Renee remarked." Did they say how many?"

"They mentioned there were at least thirty and two wielded magic."

"Let's go," Alistair picked up the reins.

"If those men dropped their shields that means the others likely will as well." Renee reached for her staff.

"Ser Perth, you and your men lead the way," Teagan commanded.

"Yes, my lord," He got on his horse and then men went off.

"Zevran will you hand me by bow and quiver," Elizabeth looked at him.

"Of course," He handed each one to her.

"Beth, I know you do not want people coddling you but I really want you to stay as far back as you can," Teagan turned to her.

"Teagan is _right _Elizabeth," Wynne said gently. "These darkspawn are formidable and the additional background support you will provide will greatly help."

"I did _not_ survive the massacre of my family only to be cut down by the darkspawn," Elizabeth declared. "My brother went to fight and my father never got the chance. It is up to me to fulfill their promise and that is what I _intend_ to do. Now let's go!"

Teagan glanced at Zevran and Wynne, picked up the reins, and proceed to catch up to Alistair and Renee with the other wagons following closely behind.

…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
